You and I, Both
by spikeyhairgood
Summary: When Derek says that his feelings for Casey may have been a fluke, what lengths will Casey take to teach Derek a lesson? At least there’s a new brother and sister pair in school to help her out. DerekOC, CaseyOC, Lizwin, SamEmily, some Dasey.
1. Not Fighting

_**Summary:** Now that it's time for Derek and Casey to get over each other, it's a perfect time to bring a new brother and sister into school. But will it bring more complications to their already complicated relationship?  
_

_**Disclaimer:** Don't own Life with Derek, or the characters in it. I just own the brother and sister, who haven't been named in the story yet. _

_**A/N:** Hey guys, well, this is my first Life with Derek fic, but I hope you guys like it. The summary may change over time, not sure yet. Your reviews and comments are extremely needed, so please, leave those very helpful reviews. _

- - - - - -

Derek Venturi took a quick step back, balancing on his foot, ruffling up his hair a bit more. Cocking his head to the side and giving himself a nod, he jumped to the door, opening it, to a Casey, who took a step back in surprise. "Uh," Derek muttered awkwardly, as she did too. "Here," He stepped to the side, letting her in, as he walked away. Casey replied thanks before closing the door.

It had been a weeks of awkward tensions between the two, ever since they yelled in aggravation that they had a slight attraction to each other. Maybe it was more a slight attraction, and more of an, 'I really like you' confession. The only problem? They live in the same house, and their parents were married. It was too much weird for them to handle, and they found it to be a situation they just wanted to stay away from. So bickering made the house pretty quiet, with only Marti's yells of attention to be heard. It was even worse because the whole house was inquiring why Casey and Derek haven't been down each other's throats in annoyance.

Derek's run down the stairs, rumbled the house with vibrations, as he took big leaps into the kitchen, where Edwin held a spoon in his hand, "Edwin." Derek said, messing up Edwin's hair.

Edwin dropped the spoon, fixing his tousled hair a little, "When are you and Casey going to be fighting in the morning again? I really think you guys fighting made this household unique."

Derek stared at Edwin, expressionless, "Very funny."

"There's nothing funny about it. I'm totally serious, the one week me and Lizzie decide to not spy on you guys, something big happens. It's big enough to have you guys be nice to each other," Edwin said, and then stuffed the spoonful of cereal into his mouth, the milk dripping from the creases of his mouth.

"We're not nice to each other," Derek said, his mouth still full. "We're just not fighting."

"That's why I mean you guys are so nice to each other," Edwin said, as Marti skipped into the kitchen.

"Smerek! Edwin!" Marti yelled, and the two boys cringed from the glass shattering scream. But it did fulfill the absence of noise in the house, "I want cereal!"

Derek looked at Edwin, who tried to ignore Derek's stare. Edwin finally gave in, looked up, rolled his eyes, and got a bowl for Marti. Marti smiled in triumph, and grabbed a seat to stand on next to Derek. She smiled at him, and he just stared at her, "Smerek." She grabbed his head, giving him a kiss on his forehead, as he smiled in return.

Derek looked up once Casey entered the room, as Marti and Edwin took glances between Derek and Casey, checking to see who would leave first.

"I gotta get to school," Derek mumbled as George and Nora walked up behind Casey.

Casey sighed, walking the fridge, getting some milk for herself. She turned around to Marti, who kept her gaze fixed on her, "Marti, what's wrong?"

Marti scrunched her nose, "You and Derek are weird."

"Agreed," Edwin said, putting the bowl of cereal, milk, and bits of banana in front of Marti, who licked her lips.

"Derek and I just haven't had…" Casey thought, shrugging. "We haven't had anything to fight about."

"Right," Edwin gave a laugh, and Casey walked out of the room, in a huff, walking right past Lizzie.

"Still no Derek Casey fights?" Lizzie asked, sitting next to Edwin, who stared at her. "What?"

Edwin, surprised by her question shook his head furiously, "Nothing. Did you change your hair?"

Lizzie raised an eyebrow, "No."

"Oh, right," Edwin said, practically putting his face in his bowl, from embarrassment. It was a weird feeling to him. He wasn't quite sure what it was.

"I wonder if they got into a big fight, the one that has them not fighting at all. Or talking at all," Nora questioned, worried about Casey.

"They talk, though," George said, drinking his coffee.

"Well then, I have no clue what is wrong with them," Nora shook her head, giving up. "Let's just hope they're both okay."

- - - - - - - -

Casey turned right into the hallway her locker was located to see a very joyful looking Emily, excited for God knows what reason.

"Casey! There's this new guy in school!" Emily squeaked, with a big smile. '_To have Em this riled up, he must be hot_,' Casey thought, opening her locker. But lately, she wasn't interested in new hot guys; she just wanted to get over one guy. She wanted to get over the weird feelings, because they both agreed it was not the way to go. "There he is," Emily whispered, and Casey looked to her left. It was as if time was in slow motion, and he was looking directly at Casey and Emily. With his spiked hair, chiseled jaw, and irresistible smirk, Casey actually felt her knees weaken a little. Maybe this was exactly what she needed.

- - - -

"Hey man," Derek said, taking his headphones off, to lean against the locker next to Sam's.

"Hey, did you hear yet?" Sam asked a smile across his face.

"Hear what?" Derek asked, intrigued.

"There's a new girl in school. I heard she's hot," Sam said, as well as nodded.

Derek smiled, but noticed Casey and Emily staring at the guy striding down the hall, "Who is that guy?"

Sam turned around to take a look, and then looked back at Derek, "Hot girl's brother, who the girls obviously think is hot."

Derek stared at him, glaring slightly, "Right, right."


	2. Derek, who?

_Disclaimer: Don't own Life with Derek, just the OC's._

_A/N: Ah, I love the review response! I still need feedback on what you guys think about the story so far, so please, tell me your opinions if you like it so far or not.  
_

- - - - - -

Casey smiled while Emily grinned, as the boy in a plain black hoodie, dark jeans, and black converses walked closer and closer to them. Casey looked at him up and down, but couldn't get over his face. His eyes, his tan skin, and the smirk he was giving them. The boy was literally walking with a fan blowing against his face, and he was going in slow motion in their eyes.

"Hey," He said passing by, as Casey and Emily just watched him.

"Oh my-" Casey started.

Emily cut her off, "I know. I know."

- - - - -

"I don't like him," Derek told Sam, as the two watched the new boy pass right by the girls with his smirk.

"Because he could steal your rep from right under you?" Sam asked, and Derek clenched his first. He didn't even think about that yet.

"Yes, that's it," Derek said, his teeth clench. Derek stood up straight with a serious look on his face. The kid was walking right towards them, and he kept staring at a tiny piece of paper. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Uh hey," He looked at his tiny blue piece of paper. "Are you Derek Venturi?"

Derek gave a nod, "Yeah, why?"

"Well," He read the number on Derek's locker. "I'm your new locker mate."

"What?" Derek asked, and Sam just shrugged.

"Your new locker mate? I'm Shane," Shane held out his hand, and Sam took it first, then Derek shook it with resistance. "Oh wait, hold on."

Shane walked away, and Derek watched where he was walking to. Shane ran up to a girl, inches shorter than him. She was staring at a blue paper too, confused and annoyed to where she was at the moment. She looked up in a cute little glare at her brother, which Derek smiled slightly at. She stood there in her green high top converses, black hoodie with element written across it in white, and a khaki skirt on. She shared the same tan skin that her brother had. They looked half Asian, and half Caucasian. But never mind that, Derek was definitely interested.

"My locker's here, okay?" Shane said, as his sister mumbled a yeah, and he walked back to Derek and Sam. "She frustrates me." He mumbled under his breath, as Sam and Derek watched her walk away.

"That's your sister?" Sam asked, and Derek gave him a funny look. She obviously was.

Shane nodded, "My twin sister, Jordyn."

Shane turned around to watch her walk down the hall, and they all saw her walk right up to Casey and Emily, with a shy smile. They seemed to engage in conversation, and soon Casey moved over, her locker open, so Jordyn could put her stuff in it.

"Aw man," Derek groaned.

"What?" Shane asked

Derek pointed at Casey, "That's my step-sister."

"Oh," Shane nodded. "She's hot."

Sam turned around to see Derek slowly turn his head to glare at the back of Shane's head. This arrangement was not going to end well.

- - - - - - - - -

"I can't believe new hot boy's sister is your locker mate!" Emily squealed and Casey couldn't help but smile at the mere thought of new hot boy.

"Yeah, I can't believe it either," Casey said, not really playing attention to Emily's giddiness.

"Now we totally have a leeway to talking to him," Emily said, and Casey nodded. They did have a clear way to talk to him now. Things were getting much better. Casey was definitely getting over Derek. Derek? Derek Venturi, who?

Emily and Casey walked into their Government class, the only class where there was the awkwardness of Casey, Derek, Emily, and Sam that had to be endured. Too many love connections with only a few set of people.

"Hey Casey," Sam smiled.

Casey smiled back, and sat down in the seat in front of him. Even though she and Sam didn't work out, they ended up being friends, good friends you might say.

"Hey Derek," Emily smiled at Derek, who smiled back, and replied a hi. She still had the same long time crush on Derek, even with her attempt to have a relationship with Sheldon.

Sitting in the square of silence, the four just held their heads in the right hand, already getting tired just seeing their teacher stand in front of the class. When he started talking is when the heads started bobbing, and Derek started snoring. The four sat up straight seeing Shane hold onto Jordyn's elbow, leading her into the classroom. They gave a piece of paper to the teacher, and scanned the room for empty seats. Conveniently the only two vacant seats were behind Sam and Derek, all the way to the far left of the classroom.

"Hey guys," Shane smiled, specifically at Casey.

"Hey Jordyn," Emily said, as she and Casey smiled at her.

"Hey guys," Jordyn smiled back, making her way to the desk behind Derek.

Casey's eyes followed her as she saw Derek fiddle with his fingers for a little. He seemed oddly nervous, and she knew why. Derek took a breath; his eyes closed, and then turned around to Jordyn, who wasn't expecting it. He smirked at her, and she just smiled politely back, as he flirted with her. Casey turned around, her jaw dropped slightly. Obviously, Derek was trying to get over her too. But she wasn't sure if that was what she wanted.

- - - - - - - -

"Going for the new girl?" Casey asked, her books hugged between her arms and body.

Derek smirked, and turned around to Casey, as the class filed out of the classroom, "Yeah, she's cute." Derek leaned against the locker, and Casey rolled her eyes, "Why do you ask?"

"I'm just asking," Casey shrugged, nonchalantly.

"Oh, sorry, wrong question. Why do you care?" Derek asked, and Casey glared a little. "Well, I gotta go _sis_."

Casey glared, as Derek walked away, in the leather jacket that completed his look, she watched as he ran to go catch up with Jordyn, who seemed taken aback every time Derek talked to her out of nowhere. She didn't seem shy or amused by him, just surprised, and slightly annoyed that people were talking to her. Casey smiled. If Derek wants the Derek Casey feud to continue, then fine. She could work with that.


	3. Poor New Girl

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything in Life with Derek. I just own Jordyn and Shane. _

_A/N: I'm glad those who reviewed like it, but I'm not sure if you others readers do. I like that the chapters have large amounts of hits, but if you guys like this, please inform me of those lovely, lovely opinions. It'll be nice to know if people like the concept, since I'm new to the LWD stories. Anyway, I'm glad there is quite a bit of hits; it means some people are hopefully reading. This is QUITE a long chapter, so I apologize, but it does have a lot going on in it. Hope you guys like it. Oh! The italics in the story, if not a thought, will be a flashback. Mhmm, now that this author's note is the longest I've ever had, enjoy!  
_

_P.S.; I don't know if you guys got my review replies back, but I just wanna say thanks. And the question if this is a Dasey? Hmmm well, we shall see. We shall see._

_Jeytonlover; ah yes, we meet here in LWD. I know I haven't been updating your AdamJulie-ness, but I'm still trying to figure out what I'm going to do with them in that closet situation lol. Thanks for the review!_

- - - - -

"Jordyn!" Derek yelled down the hall, closing his locker, and running to get to her. She turned around, and smiled politely. Derek wasn't used to polite smiles. He was used to, 'sailor, take me away' smiles. "Hey," Derek said, out of breath, while Jordyn stood there impatiently, waiting for get out of her first day at school. "Where you going?"

Jordyn looked around, all the students running to get out, "Home?"

Derek grinned, "Ah, right, right. Do you need a ride home? I could take you if you want."

Jordyn shook her head, "Uh, well, I have to take my brother home. I drove today, so…"

"I'm sure your brother could drive home by himself," Derek smiled down at her, and she looked at him for a few seconds.

"I guess?" Jordyn said, and Derek's smile faded. I guess? Derek was not used to I guess. "I just have to go give him the keys." Jordyn turned around, and Derek stood there, shocked.

"What is going on here?" Derek mumbled to himself before walking behind Jordyn, who didn't even slow down to walk with him.

- - - -

"Hey," Jordyn said to her brother, grabbing his shoulder, and turning him around. "Venturi wants to take me home." She placed the keys in his hand, and Shane raised an eyebrow. "I don't even know."

Shane nodded, "I'll see you at home, then." Jordyn nodded, and turned around to see Derek give a high five to some guys, as girls giggled as he passed by. Jordyn turned to face her brother, and scrunched her face. "Just make friends with him."

"Shane," Derek said, approaching the two, and giving a nod to him. "Its okay I bring Jordyn home?"

Shane saw Jordyn's eyes twinkle, and she smiled a little, hoping that her brother, older by a few minutes, could help her out.

Shane smiled back at Jordyn, "Yeah its okay." With that Jordyn dropped her sweet smile as Derek smiled, leading Jordyn to his car.

- - - - - -

"Poor new girl," Casey muttered, as she and Emily walked to her car.

Emily shot up her right eyebrow, "Lucky new girl." Casey rolled her eyes, as she walked right into Shane who turned around, not seeing where he was going.

"Oh, sorry," Shane said, kneeling to pick up Casey's books.

"So my step-brother carried your sister away?" Casey asked, picking up pencils and pens that splattered onto the ground.

Shane laughed, and Casey looked at him oddly, "Yeah. Hopefully she'll have some fun, instead of pouting the whole way."

Casey gave a laugh, "Why would she not pouting the whole time?" Shane shrugged, "She doesn't like Derek?"

"She doesn't like Derek?" Emily echoed, picking up Casey's last blue highlighter.

Shane shook his head, "Can't tell yet. Why? Do people like worship Derek here?"

Casey scoffed a no, while Emily simultaneously yelled a yes.

"Right," Shane nodded. "Well," He smiled at Casey, handing her the textbooks. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Casey grinned, melting before him, "Yeah, tomorrow."

Smirking, Shane said bye to both of them, and walked away, leaving the knees weak on both of them… again.

"He is so cute," Casey said, and Emily looked at her. Emily was soon finding a jealously towards Casey. Casey lived in the same house as Derek. Derek liked Casey, Casey liked Derek; Emily the only one knowing this other than Casey and Derek themselves. Casey smiles at new guy and new guy smiles at Casey. It wasn't fair.

- - - - - -

"Here," Derek said, throwing his iPod on Jordyn's lap, who just looked down at it. "Pick whatever you want to listen to." Derek always did this, to see if the girl he had interest in had good taste in music. It never really mattered to him. He liked girls. Girls were girls. But if they had good taste in music, then it was just a plus.

"Okay," Jordyn said, scanning through the artist. "Mm," Jordyn murmured as the beats of a _Ramones_ song filled the car. Derek jumped a little, in surprise to how loud it was, and looked at Jordyn who was chuckling at his reaction.

"Nice," Derek said, nodding, approving.

Jordyn gave a nod, glanced at the back seat seeing a hockey stick. She raised an eyebrow, "You play hockey?

Derek smirked. He loved rubbing it in peoples faces that he was the captain, "Yeah, I'm the captain." He looked over at Jordyn, who just stared at him. "What?"

"A little scrawny to be captain, don't you think?" She said bluntly, and Derek's jaw dropped a little.

"Are you serious?" He asked and Jordyn smirked, "You're funny."

Jordyn shrugged, looking out the window, "I didn't say I was kidding."

Derek smiled to himself, shaking his head.

- - - - - - - - -

"_Derek!" Casey yelled, as he charged into her room. His eyes were wide, his face was flustered, and he was pulling at his hair. "What do you want?"_

_Derek shook his head, quickly walking over to the Casey, who was startled when he took her hands. She looked down at the physical contact, feeling her fingers tingle, and heart flutter. 'No,' She thought, trying to calm herself down. _

"_Casey, there's these weird vibes between us," Derek mumbled, too fast, and too slurry. "I- I don't know what they are. I mean, you're my step-sister. We hate each other. At least I thought we did. But-but-"_

"_I know," Casey whispered, looking up at Derek. "I know."_

_Derek shook his head, let go of her hands, and plopped onto her bed, "So it's not just me?"_

_Casey shook her head, "Nope, not just you."_

_The two sat in silence, letting the thoughts run through their minds. _

"_What do we do?" Derek asked, breaking the music that they could hear blaring from his room. _

_He looked up at her, and she caught his gaze, "I have no idea."_

Casey looked up, as the front door opened. Derek, who was carrying his hockey stuff, saw her, and then looked down.

"Hey," He said, dropping his stuff on the ground.

"Hey," Casey replied, as he sat in his chair. "So, about the hallway conversation..." Casey looked around, trying to find the words to say, or waited for Derek to say something first. But he just sat there, staring at the screen. "So, are we-"

"Moving on?" Derek asked, finally looking over at her. "I think we should."

Casey felt her blood start to boil in annoyance. Why was Derek being so nonchalant about this? "Okay?"

"Okay," Derek said, not an ounce of compassion in his voice.

"So, it doesn't even matter to you anymore?" Casey asked, a little too loudly.

Derek looked around to make sure no one heard, "I don't know. What are we supposed to do Casey? Wait until our parents get divorced so it wouldn't be so weird? I don't think that works." Derek shrugged, "Maybe it was just some weird feeling thing that doesn't even matter anymore."

Casey turned to the opposite direction. She felt a lump form in her throat, and her vision start to blur from water. '_He doesn't even care_,' Casey thought, getting up, and walking up the stairs.

Casey slammed her door, making sure Derek heard it. She wasn't going to let Derek get away with this. She wasn't just one of the girls that followed him around, and she wasn't going to let Derek off the hook without him knowing how it feels to feel like that about someone, and have them not care. Derek Venturi was going to feel the wrath of heartbreak, and Casey was going to make sure of it.

Casey smile was sinister as she formulated a plan in her mind.


	4. Project Partners

_Disclaimer: Don't own LWD, just the OC siblings. _

_A/N; Thanks for the reviews you guys! I usually review reply, but you probably won't get that email for a while, so I just decided to give thank you's here. Anyway, I will be explaining more and more about the siblings as the chapters go on, you'll find a little more each time about their past and their characters. I'm planning on making this pretty fast pace which is why I've been updating quite frequently. So yeah, on to the chapter, enjoy, and reviews please! _

- - - -

"Who brought you home today?" Jordyn looked up at Shane, who sat in front of her at the dinner table as their father asked the question.

Jordyn took a bite out of her burger, "John Tucker."

Her dad looked at Shane, who rolled his eyes, "Who?"

"Derek Venturi, dad," Shane said, shaking his head at Jordyn. "He's this guy at school."

Their dad nodded, "Interesting."

Jordyn smiled, pursed lips, eyes wide, "Sure is."

"Why don't you like Derek?" Shane asked, eating fries. "Every girl in school seems to think he is so cute!" Shane extenuated a girly voice, and it helped that he was flying his hands around in snaps.

Jordyn laughed, as their father rolled his eyes at their oddness. It was something he grown accustomed to. "I don't really know Derek, but he does have the whole John Tucker thing going, which is always bad. Guys like John Tucker disgust me, and even if I thought he was cute, we'd be moving soon." Jordyn stopped herself before saying anything else as she and Shane glanced at her father, "Well, you know what I mean dad."

Their father nodded, "I know you guys are used to us moving every year, but this year, I really don't think we will be. It's good here."

Jordyn looked at her brother confused. She wasn't sure if she should believe her father this time, open to disappointment, as she was so many times before. "Really?"

Her father nodded, "I do." He stuck out his pinky finger at her, "I promise."

Jordyn smiled. It was something they did ever since she and Shane were toddlers. The three way pinky promise. It was nice to know some things stuck around in Jordyn's ever changing life.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Casey shared a laugh with Emily, before entering their Government class. Her smile soon faded at the sight of Derek. They were back to rattling the house with their fights, which made George and Nora feel better. Casey was still set on her plan, and knew the perfect girl to do it.

The two girls walked in exchanging the daily hi's between Sam and Casey, and Emily and Derek. They all faced forward awaiting the fresh faces of the siblings who became the talk of the small school. The school couldn't stop buzzing about Derek bringing Jordyn home, and Shane's good looks.

Shane and Jordyn made their way to their seats, just in time when the bell rang. Their teacher turned to face his already hazy eyed students while some, like Derek, were already getting their sleeping positions ready. Casey and Emily took out their highlighters to decorate and write with on their papers, just to keep themselves awake.

Heads all popped up, and bodies sat up straight at the announcement of a project. Smiles spread across faces once it was said that partners could be chosen, instead of assigned. The teacher waved his hand in the air, letting the students talk to whoever they wanted to partner up with.

Casey turned around, and as expected Derek was already asking Jordyn, who shrugged, in agreement. Casey smiled, liking how nonchalant Jordyn was around Derek, and how Derek must hate it. Casey moved over to her right a little, around Sam's head, and grinned at Shane.

"Hey, do you want to be my partner?" Casey asked, and Shane smiled back, agreeing with a yeah.

Emily rolled her eyes, and mumbled to herself, "Gee, thanks Case." Emily looked over at Sam, who looked equally disappointed that Casey or Derek didn't ask him first. "Sam?" He looked over at her, and smirked.

"Partners," He gave a nod, and Emily smiled in return, facing forward.

- - - - - - -

As Derek got closer to his locker, the mumblings of Casey and Shane became more audible, and he could hear her say, "Okay, I'll call you about the project."

Shane nodded, and smiled, as Derek glared. Casey was trying to make him jealous, it was obvious, and it was obviously working. Derek groaned knowing that when he said maybe it didn't even matter that he was lying. But what were they supposed to do? Continue to like each other with the cloud of their being step-siblings hung over their heads? So he told her he didn't care, and acted the lie well. And now his blood was boiling, as Casey sent a quick glare his way before walking to her own locker that Jordyn was looking into.

"Study date with Casey?" Derek asked, as Shane moved over, so Derek could put his stuff in.

Shane smirked, "Yeah. Well I don't know when yet, she said she'll call first."

"Well isn't that precious," Derek said sarcastically, and Shane looked at him funny. "Uh," Derek said, shutting the locker. "I'll see you soon man." Derek walked away from Shane, walking in the direction of Jordyn and Casey.

Derek smiled at Jordyn, who still gave him the polite smile back. He was getting seriously annoyed, but it gave him more motivation to get her to like him, "Hey Jordyn."

"Derek," Jordyn replied, as Derek looked over at Casey, and he mumbled her name. "Such a loving brother and sister pair, you guys are."

Casey scoffed, "Yeah, right."

Jordyn gave a laugh, until her brother called for her, "Oop, I gotta go. See you tomorrow Casey."

"Bye Jordyn," Casey said, as Jordyn genuinely smiled, and caught up with her brother. "Yeah, she'll crush Derek to smithereens."


	5. Because You're Pretty

_Disclaimer: Only own the OC's. It really is a shame that I don't own Life with Derek or Mr. Seater. _

_A/N: Not much to say except this chapter is a bit long, but I think most of the chapters in this story will be. Anyway, hope you guys like the chapter. Reviews, please!_

- - - -

Shane strolled down the stairs, walking casually to the door, as it rang three times in a span on one minute, "Calm down!" Shane yelled, opening the door, to a Derek with a grin plastered on his face. "Derek?"

"Hey Shane," Derek said, his face still holding a smile. "Lovely night tonight, isn't it?"

Shane looked at him contemplatively, "I guess it's lovely. What's up?"

"Well," Derek said, taking a glance down. "I wanted to talk to Jordyn about our English project."

"Government project?" Shane asked, and Derek pointed.

"That's it! That's the class. I forgot for a second," He said, and Shane just stood there looking at him. "Can I come in to talk to her?"

"Oh!" Shane moved to let Derek in, "Yeah, sure thing. Come on in." Derek nodded, walked in and looked around. "She's upstairs," Shane said, and Derek could hear the classical music coming from the basement. Shane noticed the quizzical look on Derek's face, "Yeah, my dad's down there. He listens to classical music because he says he wants to even out the different music that blasts throughout our house."

Reaching the stairs, Derek's head began to bop along to the beats to a familiar song by _The Hives_, "You listen to The Hives? They're awesome, man." Derek said, and Shane smirked.

"You hear the John Legend playing?" Derek nodded, "Well, that's from my room. The Hives is playing in my sister's room."

"Very nice taste in music," Derek mumbled, and Shane pounded on the door.

"Jo!" Shane yelled, waiting a few seconds before opening the door to a Jordyn, who was in sweat pants, a wife beater, trying to reach for the pen that she was inches away from on the floor. She was having trouble trying not to fall off her elevated bed.

"Knock, much?" Jordyn asked, not looking up at first. Once she did, her eyes grew wide, her grip on the comforter holding her up loosened, and she tumbled to the ground.

Shane smiled, "Wow."

Jordyn glared, "Geez." She got up to lower the music, because she could barely hear talking over it. "Hey," She directed the 'hi' towards Derek.

Derek smiled, "Hey."

Shane rolled his eyes, "That's my cue." He gave a nod to Derek before walking into his room, and closing the door behind him.

Derek turned to face Jordyn after Shane walked into his room. He smiled, and she smiled politely back, "So what were you doing? Other than falling over."

Jordyn looked at her bed, papers and books scattered, "Just listening to music, and staring at my math homework since I know I won't be doing it."

"Nice," Derek said, looking around at the boxes. "You didn't unpack at all?"

Jordyn looked at boxes, and shrugged, "Well my dad just assured us that we aren't moving in a year, so I guess I could start unpacking next week." Jordyn watched as Derek's eyes got wide, walking over to the two big brown boxes filled with CD's.

"Oh my God," Derek said, looking at the CD's in awe. "Jordyn!" Derek said, spotting the box filled with vinyls. "You're a freak, an actual music freak."

Jordyn laughed, kneeling down next to him to look as well, "Yeah, I guess I am."

"You guess?" Derek stared at her, "Do you play any instruments?"

"Oh no," Jordyn shook her head. "I love music too much to ruin it with my playing. It would be a horrible death. I'm fine with loving the music, not playing it."

Derek smiled, interchanging his middle and index finger, looking at the array of CD's, "You have to let me borrow some of these."

Jordyn gave a laugh, "I barely know you."

"Don't I look trustworthy?" Derek looked at her, his puppy dog eyes begging.

"No," Jordyn smiled. "But if you lose or damage my music, then you'll just have to pay."

"Sounds great," Derek said, his voice cracking from the excitement.

"Jo," Jordyn turned around to see Shane standing at her doorway. "Uh, Casey just called me and she wants me to go there to talk about the project."

Derek spun around, "What?"

Shane nodded, "Yeah. Casey didn't know you were here."

Derek glanced at Jordyn, who was now looking at him, "Well… yeah, I didn't tell her."

Shane shrugged, "Well she said Jordyn and I should stay for dinner." Jordyn raised an eyebrow, "Do you wanna go?"

"Yeah!" Derek stood up, "Come." He held out a hand to her, and Jordyn stared at it.

"Uh," Jordyn looked at Shane, and she shrugged. "Sure." She took Derek's hand, and he pulled her up.

- - - - - -

Derek glared up at Casey, who sat across from him, as Jordyn and Shane stared at each other, feeling the obvious tension between the family.

"So," Nora tried to break the tension across the table, to make Jordyn and Shane realize that it wasn't always that way. "Jordyn, Shane," They both looked at her, their similar green eyes nervous. "Where'd you guys live before you moved here?"

Jordyn looked down; it always made her uncomfortable to talk about all the moving. Shane saw her from the corner of his eye, and answered, "New York City."

"Oh!" Nora exclaimed, as George did too. "Did you like it there?"

Jordyn smiled to herself, looking up, "Loved it there." Derek took his eyes off his food, and glanced up at Jordyn, whose eyes were pleading to go back. She missed it, and that wasn't something she could hide behind her sarcasm and jokes.

Derek raised an eyebrow when Jordyn and Shane both looked down at their cell phones under the table simultaneously. Jordyn smiled up at Shane, as Shane looked up, frowning. "What's up?" Derek asked, inquired by their simultaneous actions.

Jordyn flipped her sidekick shut, "The Rangers are winning over the Islanders."

Shane glared, "Right now."

"You like hockey?" Casey asked, looking to her left, over Lizzie to see Jordyn nodding. Maybe she had too much in common with Derek for her plan to work out. But the plan was already moving along.

"Obsessed with hockey," Jordyn said, before taking a bite of food.

"You too?" Casey asked, and Shane nodded.

"Her fault," Shane pointed and Jordyn shrugged. It was true. Casey looked over at Derek, smirking to himself.

"Derek's captain on the hockey team," Edwin said, informing Shane, who was sitting between him and Marti.

"Oh," Shane looked at Derek, who grinned in pride. "Nice."

"Do you guys play hockey?" George asked, taking looks between Shane and Jordyn.

Jordyn pouted, "Our dad won't let me. He says they're gonna throw me around like a hockey puck." The table gave an aw, and a laugh. "I told him once I turn eighteen, I'm off."

"Do you play, Shane?" Casey asked, and Jordyn gave a loud laugh.

"He _would_ get thrown around like a hockey puck," Jordyn said, and Shane blushed.

"I'm here to watch, not play," Shane said, and Casey smiled at him. How cute.

Feeling the tension lift from the table; other than the obvious tension between Lizzie and Edwin that no one understood, the conversations grew, filling the dining room with talks, and laughs. Until Marti's little, but awkward question.

"Jordyn," Marti said, and Jordyn looked over at her, breaking her conversation with Lizzie.

"Yeah, cutie?" Jordyn asked, leaning over a bit to listen.

But she didn't have to, because Marti almost yelled it out, "Are you Derek's new girlfriend? Because you're pretty."

Forks dropped, as well as the conversations. Jordyn looked around awkwardly. Casey's jaw dropped a little, Derek's eyes got wide, but he continued to eat. Shane chuckled to himself.

"Uh," Jordyn looked at Derek, who smirked to himself, getting another fork full of food. "No I'm not, Marti. But uh, thanks for calling me pretty?"

"You're welcome," Marti smiled, and then looked up at Shane. "Are you Casey's new boyfriend? Because you're pretty."

Jordyn coughed, trying not to get the food stuck in her throat, with a smile forming on her face. Casey blushed, and Derek stared at Shane, who just looked up at Casey, with the same look that was on Jordyn's face.

"Nope," Shane said, looking down at Marti, who looked confused. "I'm not Casey's new boyfriend."

"Then I don't get it, who likes who now?" Marti asked, as Edwin and Lizzie's heads popped up.

"I don't like anyone!" They both yelled, and the rest of the people at the table backed away in surprise.

Lizzie and Edwin avoided eye contact with each other, staring down at their plates, unaware that the whole family was staring at them.

Jordyn and Shane looked down, hiding their phones under the table. Jordyn jumped a little, pointing a finger at Shane, "We win!"

Shane growled, pulling her finger, "Pointing is rude!" Jordyn pulled her index finger back, wincing from the grab Shane did. The two glared, noticing it was still quiet around the table. They looked around, slowly pulling the gazes down at the food.


	6. Derek the Jerk

_Disclaimer: Don't own Life with Derek, just the original characters. Oh how I wish I owned Life with Derek though, I truly do. _

_A/N: Ah, so this is one of the shorter chapters that I have for this story. Hope you guys like it, and please tell me what you guys think of the story. Feedback is definitely needed and appreciated. Review, please!_

- - - - - - -

"Der-ek!" Casey screamed, as Derek purposely bumped into her, causing her to drop a piece of bread on the floor from her plate. "You are such a jerk!"

Derek chuckled to himself, walking away, and into the living room, where Shane and Jordyn sat.

"That didn't sound like a happy Casey," Jordyn said, her head facing Derek.

Derek shrugged, "Casey always acts happy, that's why it's so nice to see her annoyed."  
Jordyn stared at him, "Come on." Derek said, standing in front of the stairway, ready to go up. "Let's work on our project."

Jordyn sighed, leaving Shane by himself, with only Marti on the other side of the couch.

"You're pretty," Marti smiled.

"Thanks Marti, you are too," Shane smiled back at her, giving a laugh. 

Marti giggled in reply, taking glances at Shane, before looking away. It had little girl crush all over it.

- - - - - - -

"Why are you such a jerk to Casey?" Jordyn asked bluntly, as they reached the top of the stairs.

Derek turned his head to look at her. No one asked him that before, "What?" 

"Why are you such a jerk to her?" Jordyn asked, as they both stopped to look at each other. "I mean you're like one of those fourth grade boys who pull at the hair of the girl they like."

Derek gave a very loud nervous laugh, "I don't like Casey. I live to annoy her." Jordyn nodded, as a sure. "Besides I like you, and I don't pull at your hair."

Jordyn stared at him, not faltering to his lines, "You don't even know me, Derek Venturi."

Derek smirked at her. The smirk, it was irresistible, and Jordyn's resistance was tested with that one smirk. "But I want to." 

"Jordyn!" Casey yelled, running up the stairs.

Derek grabbed the banister, "Oh my God, Jordyn!" He wrapped his arm around her stomach. "Earthquake!" Derek watched Casey reach the top step, and he sighed. "Oh no, it's just Casey."

"Jordyn, can I talk to you? Derek, shut up," Casey asked, and Jordyn nodded, breaking away from Derek's hold on her. Derek stood up straight as Casey knocked a shoulder into him, muttering, "Jerk."

Derek stood there, sighing. He watched as Lizzie walked up the stairs, and Edwin walked down from his room. Derek raised an eyebrow, watching the two stand in front of each other, ready to say something. Edwin muttered a hi, and Lizzie muttered one back. Looking around, they both walked around each other, keeping their eyes on the floor. Lizzie closed her bedroom door, and Edwin walked downstairs, and his head hanging low.

"What the hell was that?" Derek asked himself, turning around to go in his own room.

- - - - -

"What's up, Casey?" Jordyn asked, worried about Casey, who was pacing back and forth in her room. "You seem a little-"

"I have this plan!" Casey yelled, eyes eager, and finger pointed in the air.

Jordyn jumped in surprise, "Flustered." Jordyn finished her sentence, and Casey smiled.

"I'm fine, I just have this plan that you have to help me with," Casey said, sitting down on her computer chair.

Jordyn scrunched her nose, "What kind of plan?"

"A plan to take down Derek Venturi," Casey said, as Jordyn's eyes got wide. It seemed very uncharacteristic for Casey and the weird vindictive look on Casey's face was freaking her out a bit.

"It sounds very John Tucker Must Die to me," Jordyn said, looking at Casey oddly. "I don't do that."

Casey stood up, "You have to!"

"Casey, I-"

"Derek needs to learn his lesson, Jordyn!" Casey said, and Jordyn sighed. She wasn't going to get out of this without losing Casey as a friend, was she? "He breaks hearts for pleasure, and he's done it to …" Casey paused. "I can't even count how many, that's how many."

Jordyn sat there. It was too cliché to do this, and Jordyn was not into clichés. She always wanted to stay quiet in the towns she lived in, lay low until it was time to move again. She didn't wanna push herself into the spotlight that she already found herself in. But she didn't want to be on anyone's bad side, especially a girl she was sharing lockers with.

"Okay," Jordyn said, fiddling with her fingers. "What do you want me to do?"

"Don't like Derek," Casey gave a nod. "He expects every girl just to fall deeply in love with him. You just don't."

"Oh," Jordyn nodded. "That's it?"

"Yeah," Casey smiled. "Just don't like him back. He'll flirt. He'll use lines. He'll lie to you. But it's all lies, so just don't ever like him."

Sounded easy enough, "All right. I guess I could do that. As long as I don't damage anyone."

"Derek, damaged?" Casey scoffed, "Please. He could never get damaged."

Jordyn nodded, "Okay, Casey."

"Okay?" Casey grinned, "Great!"

"Casey!" Derek yelled from his room, "Let Jordyn go from your grip!"

Casey rolled her eyes, "Thanks so much, Jordyn."

Jordyn stood up, smiling, but still unsure, "No problem, Casey."

"Have fun on your project!" Casey said, before Jordyn smiled back, closing the door behind her. Casey sighed, an accomplished smirk on her face. Now it was time to get Derek to fall in love with Jordyn. But maybe Casey didn't have to do anything to do that.

- - - - -

Jordyn popped her head into Derek's room, and he put on a little boy grin for her, "Hey." She said, walking in, and looking around. Derek watched her look, and caught her looking at the girls on the wall. Jordyn turned around, smirked, and replied sarcastically, "They are pretty hott."

Derek laughed, "Yeah, they're nice to look at."

Jordyn sat on the edge of the bed, "Wanna start the project?"

"The English project?"

Jordyn rolled her eyes, "The Government project."

"Right, right," Derek nodded, and leaned towards Jordyn, as she inched away a little. "Who said I'm helping with the project?"

"That's funny, Venturi," Jordyn said, smirking back at him.

Derek leaned back, "Fine. I will help with the project, but not tonight."

Jordyn raised an eyebrow, "So why did you come to my house tonight?"

Derek pointed at his computer, "I have movies downloaded here, you wanna watch?"

"Not gonna answer my question?" Jordyn asked, and Derek leaned towards his computer.

"Come over here and look at which one you want to watch," Derek waved a hand over to her.

"Not gonna answer my question," Jordyn rolled her eyes. "Okay, what do you got?" Jordyn stood up, walked over, and leaned her elbow on the desk, her head rested on her hand. She took the mouse from Derek, checking his collection. Derek leaned back, looking at her from the side, and smiled to himself.


	7. Brewing Relationships

_Disclaimer: Don't own LWD, just the OC's. Ah, to own Derek, that would be wonderful. _

_A/N: Hm, I'm not getting many reviews for this which makes me sad, but there are a whooole lot of hits, so I'm guessing if the 6th chapter has a lot of hits, people should be reading continuously. Anyway, the drama keeps on going. There's a cute SamEmily part here, so enjoy! Review and tell me if you like what's going on, please._

- - - - -

"Okay so how about we-" Casey started but heard the uproar of Derek, laughing a few groups behind her. Casey took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and started again, "How about we-" Casey gritted her teeth, eyes closed, once hearing Emily's snort and Sam's laugh. "We could-" Derek laughed once more, and Casey spun around to face him. "Can you shut up? People are trying to work here!" 

Jordyn and Derek jumped, and stopped breathing from the surprise. Casey glared at Derek, and then looked at Jordyn, who was genuinely scared. She had the same scared expression the night Casey asked her to do the plan. Casey had to admit, she was a little off that night, and Jordyn probably thought she was just always off from what just happened.

"Oh no no, not you Jordyn," Casey waved her hand at her, and Jordyn nodded slowly for an 'it's okay.'

"What's the matter Casey? The sound of enjoyment freaks you out?" Derek said, and looked at Shane. "I'm so sorry Casey hasn't learned the art of laughing, it must be hard working with her." With that Derek turned his back to Casey, and continued to joke around with Jordyn.

Casey shuddered, and clenched her teeth. Shane leaned into her, trying to be as comforting as he could be, "You okay, Case? You've been tense these few days."

Casey opened her eyes, to see Shane looking genuinely concerned for her. She looked into his green eyes, and smiled, "Yeah, it's okay though. I'm fine now."

Shane smiled, "Okay good. So what were you saying about what we could do?"

Casey nodded, smiling, as she looked down at her paper. The paper with her plans for the third day of what they would do for their project. She looked up seeing Emily snort, and Sam laugh together. Casey's eyes got wide once Emily's hand grazed Sam's hand, and Sam almost held it in his, "What?!" Casey yelled in a whisper, and Shane backed away, not ready for the shrillness in her voice.

- - - - - - - -

"What do you think is going on with them?" Casey asked Jordyn, as the two sat at their lunch table.

"Uh," Jordyn looked up, taking a bite out of her pizza. Jordyn saw Emily laugh, and it seemed that it was because of Sam. Jordyn noticed that Emily seemed much happier these days, and that Casey should be happy for her. But Casey was probably too set on her 'take down Venturi' plan that Jordyn still didn't understand... or felt like she was following.

"Hey," Jordyn felt a hand on her back, and she turned to look up at the Derek, who passed by with his hockey team. "I'll talk to you later?"

Jordyn smiled, nodded, as he walked away, giving her a wink. Jordyn faced forward, to a Casey, who was uncomfortably close to her, "Oh." Jordyn said, backing away a little.

"You do remember our plan, right?" Casey asked, and Jordyn nodded. 

"Of course." 

Casey watched as Jordyn looked around awkwardly around the lunch table, and Emily sat down next to Casey .

"Hey guys," Emily sighed, a grin on her face. "How's your day, you guys? Because mine is going really really great."

Jordyn leaned forward to look over Casey, to smile at Emily. Casey turned to her right and stared at Emily. Things were weird, and she didn't understand any of it.

"That's great, Em," Jordyn said, leaning back into her chair. Catching a glance at a lunch table behind her, "Mine's been lovely." 

Casey took her sandwich out of her plastic bag, "Mine's been weird." 

- - - - - - -

"Did you guys watch the game last night?" Matt, a friend of Derek and Sam's, sat in front of them questioning the two about The Boston Bruins versus The Vancouver Canuck ice hockey game that was on the night before. "Well?" Matt looked up from his lunch, to see the two staring in the same general direction.

Matt turned around, to see in the direction seeing Jordyn and Emily talk over Casey, her head just turning left to right, in the middle of their conversation. Jordyn and Emily giggled as girls did, and Casey sat there, inspecting.

"You guys looking at Casey?" Both boys raised an eyebrow, their attention caught by Matt. "Ah, so you guys were looking at Casey." 

Derek turned to his right, to face Sam, "You were looking at Casey?" 

Sam shook his head, "No, were you?"

Derek shook his head, and Matt sat there confused. "So, who are you guys looking at?" Matt turned around, and made an o face. "Oh, Emily and Jordyn."

"You're looking at Jordyn?" Derek asked, an angry face forming.

"No," Sam said quickly.

"Who are you looking at then?" Derek asked, and Matt leaned in, extenuating that he was waiting for an answer.

"Uh," Sam looked down at his pizza, playing with the crust. "Emily." 

- - - - - - - -

"Emily!" Sam yelled, running down the hall to catch up with Emily and Jordyn. Sam took a deep breath, tired from the run, "What's up guys?" 

Jordyn smirked. It was pretty obvious what was going on between Emily and Sam. It was also obvious that Casey was freaking out.

"Hey Sam," Emily said, plastering on the smile that she usually had around Derek. But Derek was old news. Sam was there. Sam noticed her. Sam was it.

"Nothing," Sam gave a nod. "I just wanted to say hi. Hi, Jordyn. Hi, Emily." 

Jordyn smiled, and Emily's grin got bigger.

"I'll see you guys later. Emily, I'll call you…" He smiled, and then stuttered. "Well, you know, about the project."

Emily barely nodded; she was too caught up in their cute tension, "Sure. Bye, Sam."

Jordyn laughed, waving, "Bye, Sam." Jordyn turned Emily around to walk to the lockers. "Wow."

"What?" 

"What do you mean, what? There's obviously something happening with you and Sam," Jordyn opened Casey's locker.

"You think so?" Emily asked, and Jordyn stared at her. "Okay, yes." 

Jordyn gave a laugh, "So what are you guys gonna do about it?"

Emily raised an eyebrow, "Can we do anything about it? I mean, look at Casey's reaction whenever she sees me and Sam together."

Jordyn made a face. It seemed like Casey wanted too much at the sake of other people. She had a plan against Derek, and didn't seem to want Emily and Sam together. That was okay with Jordyn; Casey could do whatever she wanted… just not at the expense of Emily being happy. 

"I don't think you should worry about that," Jordyn closed the locker, and leaned against it. "Talk to Casey about it. I mean if you really like Sam, Casey's a good friend, she'll understand." 

Emily looked at Jordyn, who was giving her a reassuring smile, "Thanks, Jordyn. I think I will."

"No problem," Jordyn gave a nod. "Anything for a brewing relationship."

"Speaking of," Emily closed her locker, and Jordyn looked confused. "About you and Derek… what's going on there?"

"Nothing's going on there," Jordyn answered, a little too quick. "He's funny." Jordyn paused, "Once you get passed the whole being such a jerk thing."

"I think he likes you," Emily smiled, and Jordyn felt her cheeks turn red.

"That's funny, Emily. It really is," Jordyn gave a nervous laugh.

"I'm not kidding, Jordyn," Emily said, giving a light nudge on the arm. "I'm serious. You guys would be really cute and good together." Jordyn shook her head, "Okay, so the obvious connection between you two is just vapor, and only on Derek's part?"

"Yeah," Jordyn said, sternly. Emily stared at her with an arched eyebrow. "Please don't tell anybody."

"It's not bad," Emily said, smiling, knowing that Jordyn was starting to face the facts.

"No," Jordyn mumbled, looking at her locker, remembering her locker mate. "It really is."


	8. Foreign Words

_Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek, just Shane and Jordyn. _

_A/N: So its spring break time, which leaves me with a lot of time, and a lot of updates this week for you guys. Anyway, there's a cute implied Lizwin part, so I hope you like it. Long chapter though, so sorry you guys. Reviews, please. I'd love feedback on what you guys think about the story._

- - - - - - -

"Derek, seriously," Jordyn said, sitting on Derek's bedroom floor. "We should really get more done on our project. We got this project four days ago, and we barely got through some of the stuff we have to do."

Derek shrugged, "I warned you, I don't do projects, I don't do homework. Edwin does it."

"Really?" Jordyn asked, cocking her head to the side. Derek, sitting on his computer chair, looked down at her and smiled, with his eyes closed.

"Really."

"Oh, then I don't think you'd mind if I spent all my time with Edwin to do this project. I think I saw him and Lizzie awkwardly walk away from each other. That might be fun to watch, actually," Jordyn stood up, walking backwards.

Derek scrunched his nose and held out his hand. "Wait!" He yelled, as Jordyn clasped the door knob. "We'll do more, of what you call, work. It's a very foreign word to me, I hope you know."

Jordyn smirked to herself, sitting back down on the floor, against Derek's bed, "I so have power over you."

"That's not working, I hear," Derek responded, taking his hand off the mouse, and turning his chair to face Jordyn. "Now explain to me this working on a project concept."

- - - - -

Casey grinned at Shane, sitting in the driver's seat as he drove her back home, "I love that we got half of what we were supposed to get done tomorrow finished."

Shane gave a laugh. He found Casey's love for schoolwork endearing. Something people usually found annoying, "Yeah, as long as you get a jolt from it, yay for school projects."

Casey looked out the window, a smile on her face. She and Shane got along so well, it was crazy. Casey would talk and talk and Shane would actually respond, continuing the conversation. Unlike Sam, who agreed to whatever Casey said. Shane was a nice guy, and funny. Unlike Derek, who was a crude funny, and a big jerk. But Casey knew that the rift between her and Shane was the fact that she would have moments of insanity. Her insanity caused by Derek, or Sam. She didn't know what she wanted. She wanted Shane, because he was great, probably one of the best guys she's met and they get along so well. She wanted Derek just because they never and probably may never have a chance. She wanted to keep Sam at an arms length, because that's her ex-boyfriend. But Derek was drifting away, and Sam ran into Emily's arms. So, why couldn't Casey see and appreciate the boy in front of her?

Approaching Casey's house, Casey squinted seeing Sam in front of Emily's front door. Her eyes grew wide once he walked in, the two smiling like two in love idiots.

"What is Sam doing inside of Emily's house?" Casey asked, her tone of voice rising.

"Uh," Shane said, ducking to see the door close. "They're partners. They're working on their project?"

Casey laughed nervously, trying to play it off, "Oh yeah. Of course." Casey held her hands in her lap, trying to calm the blood boiling through her veins. Casey looked up at the house, as Shane parked in front. "You wanna come in? Jordyn's still inside, and maybe you could stay for dinner."

"Again?" Shane laughed. "I don't wanna over welcome the hospitality. We eat here all the time now."

"Oh, it's fine," Casey said, not realizing that her hand fell on Shane's. She quickly snatched it away, "They love you guys, and the kids love you guys. It's totally cool." Casey opened the door, "Come on."

Shane turned off the engine, sighed, and got out of the car, ready for another eventful MacDonald-Venturi family dinner.

- - - - - - -

"You can't tell anybody about this," Derek said, looking up at Jordyn, his face stern, and eyes serious.

Jordyn smiled, trying not to laugh. "Of course not." Derek looked down, continuing to write. "I won't tell anyone that you did all the work for today." Derek looked back up, the serious face, unbreakable. Jordyn gave a loud, quick laugh, and nodded. "Not a word."

"It'll ruin my rep," Derek mumbled, and Jordyn shook her head, and kind of rolled her eyes to the right. "What?"

"Who cares about reps?" Jordyn asked and Derek scoffed.

"Normal people," Derek said, and Jordyn responded with a punch in the arm. "Just kidding. Teenagers always care about their reps, it's part of dealing with high school. You don't care about your rep?"

Jordyn smiled a little, and shook her head, "Never really had a rep to protect. Never stayed in a school long enough."

Derek looked down, feeling slightly uncomfortable to where the conversation was going. He glanced over at Jordyn, who fiddled her thumbs. He bit his bottom lip, "Sorry, that kinda sucks."

"Hm?" Jordyn asked, just as surprised as Derek was with his sympathy.

"Moving around a lot, it must be hard," Derek continued, putting the pencil, and notebook down from his lap.

Jordyn nodded, "Yeah. It does. Well, it did. I kinda got used to constant change. It keeps me adaptable to my surroundings."

Derek stared at her, "Exactly how many times have you moved?"

"Every year," Jordyn said, as if it was normal. "One time we moved twice in one year so, one more time than my age."

"Eighteen times," Derek said, staring at her. "That sucks."

Jordyn shrugged, "Yeah, but what can you do, right?" She gave a laugh, "I wonder if my dad actually means we're going to live here more than a year."

"If you are, what would you do different?" Derek asked, and Jordyn thought.

"Actually enjoy a year of high school, and make good friends?" Jordyn shrugged, "No clue. Such a foreign question, kind of how you don't understand the word work."

Derek laughed, "Well see how well I understand the word work? Maybe you can understand the new tradition of high school. Make good friends, go to school dances…" Jordyn nodded, "Get a boyfriend."

Jordyn rolled her eyes, and smiled, "Nice insert there."

"I'm just saying," Derek put his hands up in the air.

Both teens stopped talking when they heard a sharp girly scream; it wasn't as shrill as Marti's, so it had to be Lizzie. Along with the girlish scream, came a girly man scream, obviously Edwin, whose voice cracked. Derek and Jordyn both sat up, looking at the door while the screams continued for fifteen seconds. Eyebrows furrowed, and both sat down confused to what was happening out there. Edwin and Lizzie had been so weird the past week, and no one knew why. It must be puberty or something.

"Back to work?" Jordyn asked, trying to change their subject, which was giving her more guilt than she was already feeling.

"Work?" Derek made a face, "I don't quite understand the word work."

"Derek, I won't tell anyone about your guilty pleasure for school projects, I promise," Jordyn assured, and Derek nodded.

He patted the floor around him, "Where's the-" He looked on the bed, spotting the eraser that he was looking for, on the bed, by Jordyn's left ear. He leaned over to reach for it, his face getting closer and closer to Jordyn's. The closer Derek got, the more Jordyn backed her head away. Grabbing the eraser with his fingertips, Derek looked down at the Jordyn, who was looking up at him.

"Oh, uh-" He said, knowing she felt the obvious tension and heat between them. Looking down at her lips, Derek began inching his towards her, his face tilting down, as Jordyn looked torn between tilting her face up, or turning her face away completely. Beginning to close her eyes, Jordyn jumped back, turning her face away from Derek with the surprise of Casey's voice

"Derek!" Derek instantly sat down, turning and facing his door, to see a Casey, with her jaw dropped, and Shane, standing behind her, trying to see what was happening.

Casey stomped into his room, "What are you guys doing?!"

Jordyn shoulders shrunk, and she tried to say something, but nothing was coming out.

"I was grabbing the eraser, Spaz. Calm down," Derek explained himself, for the sake of Shane. He didn't want to be on Shane's shit-list. "Doors are closed for reason, Casey. You're supposed to knock on them."

Casey's gaze saw the notebook, cluttered with Derek's hand-writing, "You did work?" Casey asked, and Derek looked at Jordyn.

"No, no, Jordyn did," Derek said, quickly.

Casey picked it up, "This is your hand-writing." She looked at Jordyn, "You got him to do work?" Jordyn nodded, "A miracle."

"Now would you get out? Jordyn's working here," Derek stood up, shooing Casey away. Shane stood there looking at Jordyn, who looked pretty scared.

"You okay, kid?" He asked, as Casey tried to keep Derek from kicking her out.

Jordyn looked up at her brother, "We need to talk later."

Shane nodded, walking to Casey, giving Derek a man-shake. He put his hands on Casey's shoulder, leading her out, as she continued to yell in protest.


	9. Problems Solved?

_Disclaimer: Again, don't own Life with Derek, just the original characters. _

_A/N: Ah yes, quick updates. Not much to say except, hope you like it, it's on the long side again, and review feedback please. There's a good Dasey conversation, which I think people have been dying for a bit more Dasey. _

- - - - -

"Case, pass me a piece of pizza," Derek demanded, his hand in the air, waiting for one.

Casey glared upwards, and muttered, "Get it yourself."

Derek rolled his eyes, "Fine. Lizzie, pass the pizza."

Lizzie grabbed for a piece, but before Lizzie could hand it to Derek, Casey grabbed her arm, "No Lizzie, let Derek ask nicely or get it himself."

Derek rolled his eyes again, annoyance written on his face, "Please. Lizzie please, can you please get me a piece of a pizza, please?"

Lizzie went to reach for it, before Casey grabbed her arm again, "You need to mean it, Derek."

Derek grabbed the crust from his last piece, and held it in the air, mumbling quickly, "Don't make me throw this at you."

"Here," Edwin grabbed a piece quickly, before Casey could trap him with her death grip. He slapped it on Derek's plate, and Derek took a bite.

"Casey, you should really-" Derek started, but heard Jordyn merely mumble.

"Derek, stop being stupid," Jordyn said, and Derek looked over at her. She was serious, but not condescending. With that Derek just looked down, pizza in hand, eating quietly.

"Thanks, Jordyn," Casey said, looking at Jordyn. "At least someone could control the tyrannical Derek."

Jordyn choked a bit on her food, not realizing before that she actually did have some power over Derek. It was only something she joked about. But it was something his family seemed very surprised from. "Uh," Jordyn looked up to see Derek, clenching his jaw, trying not to say anything. "Sure."

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Today, I asked Charlie to marry me," Marti said, sitting on Jordyn's lap. It was ten o'clock and Marti had been talking to Jordyn about her day for an hour and fifteen minutes.

"Mhm," Jordyn murmured, as Marti's body leaned into her, and Jordyn leaned against the couch, the both of them struggling to stay awake.

"And then-and then-" Marti started, but slowly her voice faded.

"Mhm," Jordyn said, barely audible, as well.

Derek stood behind the couch, his arms crossed, and laughing quietly. After Marti stopped talking, he figured he should take her up to bed. Standing in front of Jordyn and Marti, he had the urge to just sit there and stare at how cute they looked. But that's not what Derek Venturi does. Derek doesn't do half of the things that he does with Jordyn. Do work? Actually stop rude remarks? Like one girl, and only one girl? Actually remember their name? Derek didn't do these things, and he wasn't sure what the hell was going on.

"Come on, Smarti," Derek kneeled down, and Marti slightly opened one eye.

"No, Smerek. I'm talking to Jordyn," She mumbled.

"No, Smarti, you're sleeping on Jordyn. Let's get you to bed," Derek said, ready to pick her up.

"No, Smerek," Marti said, trying to resist at first. Once she was in Derek's grasp, she decided to quit while she was it, and leaned her head onto Derek's shoulder. "Bye, Jordyn."

Jordyn, whose eyes were still half closed, sat up, and waved, "Bye Marti." She watched as Derek carried her away.

Derek looked back, and mouthed, "I'll come back."

Jordyn nodded, yawned, and leaned her head back in exhaustion.

- - - - - -

"Hey," Derek said, sitting next to her. "Tired?"

Jordyn nodded, lifting her head up, "Extremely."

"I'll take you home?"

Jordyn looked up the stairs, "Casey and Shane done yet?"

"I'm sure they're almost done," Derek said, looking up too.

Jordyn shook her head, "No, it's fine. I'll just wait for Shane."

Derek watched as she leaned her head back again, and closed her eyes, "Jordyn?" She replied by facing her face towards him, eyes still closed. "Well I li-" Derek never had this much trouble telling a girl he liked her. Maybe a little trouble with Kendra, but never this much trouble. "I-"

"Jordyn?" Derek sat up straight, looked at the stairs, and saw Casey come down, with Shane behind her. "Is she okay?"

Derek looked at Jordyn, who was now more than half asleep, and he answered, "Yeah, she's just tired."

"We should get home," Shane looked at Casey, who nodded.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow," Casey smiled at Shane, as he grabbed his coat.

Shane walked over to Jordyn, poking her cheek. She opened her eyes, moaned, and lazily got up, not saying a word. Shane handed over her jacket, and she turned back to nod at Derek and Casey, before pulling the door closed.

Casey watched Derek, who had an odd face on. It had a sense of disappointment, "Must be rough to be whipped by a girl who won't even let you kiss her."

Derek snapped his head to face her, and in a quick second, the vulnerable Derek was gone, "I don't get whipped." He stood up, his glance not leaving Casey. "You don't know what you're talking about." Derek crashed his shoulder in hers, before walking up the stairs.

Casey watched Derek walk away, and blinked once he was out of sight. Casey looked down; she was trying to remember why she was doing this to Derek. She never expected Derek to like Jordyn this much; she just wanted Derek to feel what it was like when he couldn't have everything, and would feel just a little rejection, to lower his humongous ego.

Casey turned, slowly walking up the stairs. Her heart felt a pang of pain, but it wasn't from the heartbreak like the time her heart wanted revenge against Derek. It was a pang of serious guilt.

Unsure of what she was doing, Casey's feet led her to the half open door into Derek's room. She knocked, and yells didn't come about, so she took it as a come in. She slightly pushed it open, looking in to see Derek in his usual stance; sitting on his bed, legs straight, back leaning into the pillows that aligned his back against the head rest of his bed.

Derek didn't even glance or glare at Casey as she sat down on the computer chair, nervous on what she was going to say to him.

The two, sitting in the silence, could only hear their breathing. Casey, ready to get up and leave, because she was sure Derek wasn't going to talk, looked at Derek, hearing him clear his throat.

His voice was deep, his glance still down as he stammered an, "I don't know."

Confused, Casey looked around, "Don't know what?"

Derek glanced up, "I don't know what is going on with Jordyn."

Casey nodded, trying to dig deeper into what he was trying to say, "Do you like Jordyn?" Derek stared at her with the 'are you stupid' look. "That's a yes." Derek still stared, "A lot?"

Derek looked down; that was obviously a yes. "I've known her for five days. I don't get it."

Casey nodded. It was true, they'd only known Shane and Jordyn for six days, but when you spend more than half a day with these people, it tends to feel like you've known them for years, "But you've spent so much time with her."

"That's true," Derek said, and his face scrunched. It was as if he was trying to find an explanation for liking someone this much, but Casey knew that liking someone this much just happens. "I don't know if she likes me. Does she say anything about me?"

Casey looked down. She felt a headache and wanted to throw up. She felt sick to what she had done. This was her fault. "I don't know, Derek. You never know. She could like you." Casey really didn't know if Jordyn did. There were times she saw Jordyn take a glance at Derek and smile, but sometimes Jordyn was a rock against Derek, not giving in to his charm. She wasn't sure if she was acting like a rock for Casey's sake. "You should tell her."

Derek shook his head, "I try. I do. But I get all nervous." He sat up, and his eyes got wide, as Casey's did too, in surprise. "I don't get nervous Casey. I don't get it! What the hell?!" Derek grabbed his hair, and began to pull.

Casey stared at him; eyes still wide in surprise, as his fingers released, and left his hair sticking up in many places. "Derek, I don't know. I think you just like her a lot. I don't think you've liked anyone that much, that's why it's so weird for you. Normal people feel like that for the first person they really like."

"Derek does not like girls this much," Derek said, pointed his finger, referring to himself in third person, which annoyed Casey.

"Derek, it'll be okay. Just tell her," Casey reassured, and Derek stared at her. "Okay?" He nodded slowly, and she stood up. "Good. It'll be fine, Derek. You're just starting to feel actual emotions." Casey gave him a smile for reassurance, before walking out of the room.

"Casey?" Derek whispered, and Casey looked back.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." Casey smiled and nodded. "I'm sorry, too."

"Sorry for what?"

"For a lot."

Casey nodded, "Its okay."

"Wait, Case," Derek said once more, and Casey waited at the door. "When I said it didn't even matter to me, the… you know… us thing." Derek looked up at Casey, "it did mean something. I just said that because I don't know what we can do about it."

Casey nodded, and sighed, "It did mean something… but I don't know if it means something right now. We're both okay with how we are, right?"

Derek nodded, "Yeah."

"Okay, good. Two problems solved," Casey smiled to herself, closing the door behind her.


	10. Confessions

_Disclaimer: Don't own LWD, just the original characters. We all wish for Derek though, don't we?_

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews, you guys; it does tell me that I should clear up some stuff, which I will do in review replies, at the end of this chapter. This chapter has a lot going on (some serious Lizwin). Man, these chapters are getting longer and longer, sorry about that. Loving the feedback, so please, keep em' coming! Glad you guys like this. _

* * *

Closing the door behind her, Casey sighed. She felt the weight lift from her shoulders, the guilt leave her body and the satisfaction of her fixing things fill her. This was good. This was really good. Derek finally had a girl to whip him into shape, and Casey was sure that Jordyn knew the difference between right and wrong. Dare she say it, but maybe, one day Derek Venturi could finally be a good guy all in all, instead of just doing the right thing _sometimes_. 

Closing the door in her own room, Casey plopped down on her bed, knowing she had to make a new plan. She had to apologize to all she's held back, and hurt these past few days, from weird looks to crazy outbursts. Four names: Shane, Jordyn, Emily, and Sam. She could fix this right away. All in one day, before Derek found out about the plan and before Emily and Sam would go crazy from holding their feelings back. She could finally give Shane the attention he deserved instead of zoning him out sometimes. This would all be fine tomorrow.

…Well, wouldn't it?

- - - - - - - - - -

Casey walked down the stairs, the whole family already there. She smiled at her siblings, at her mom, and George. She took the milk carton from the fridge, as Derek handed her a bowl. No yells, no screams, no insults. Casey set her bowl down, poured her milk and cereal in, as George and Nora looked at each other, and Marti stared. Edwin and Lizzie kept their heads down, as they've been doing that past week. It became normal for them to be uncomfortable around each other. The whole family just wanted to know why.

"You two okay?" Nora asked, hesitantly to Derek and Casey.

The two looked at each other, and nodded. "Yeah, mom, we're fine. Why?" Casey asked, putting the spoon in her mouth.

"You two just aren't…"George looked at Nora, who finished his sentence, "Bickering."

Derek shrugged, "So? We're just getting along." He smirked knowing it would freak the parents out. "Case, would you like a ride to school today since Nora is using your car?"

Casey smirked, playing along, "Why yes, Derek; that would be lovely." The two put their bowls in the sink, and smiled walking away.

Eyes wide, Nora and George just shook their heads, trying not to worry about what was going on with them.

"Casey!" Lizzie stood up, running. "Wait, I have to talk to you!" Lizzie ran out, and Edwin's eye grew wide.

"Oh, no," Edwin mumbled, continually bashing his forehead lightly against the counter.

Marti scrunched her nose, "You are all so weird!"

"Agreed," George and Nora said simultaneously as the only sound in the kitchen was Edwin's contact with the counter.

- - - - - - -

"Casey, wait," Lizzie said, grabbing Casey's arm. Casey turned around, concerned, while Derek grabbed his jacket, an eyebrow raised to why Lizzie was freaking.

"Sure, what's up, Liz?" Casey asked, and Derek put on his leather jacket, looking at Lizzie.

Lizzie stared at Derek, "Privacy, please?"

Casey looked at Derek, who rolled his eyes, "Girls. I'm going to my room; call me when we're leaving."

Lizzie took Casey's hand, and ran up the stairs. Casey, struggling to keep up, practically got pushed onto her bed. "Lizzie, what's wrong? You seem so-"

"I think I like Edwin!" Lizzie burst, putting a hand over her mouth.

Casey stood up, eyes wide, "What?! Oh my God!"

"I know, I know!" Lizzie sat down, closing her eyes because she was starting to get dizzy.

"Oh my- You, and Edwin- and then me and Derek used to-"

"Used to?" Lizzie asked, standing up again. "Used to what?"

"It doesn't matter," Casey shook her hand, and began to pace. "Does Edwin know this?"

Lizzie opened her mouth, "Is that why you two have been so weird these past few days?" Lizzie opened her mouth again. "He likes you too, doesn't he?"

Before Casey could ask another question, Lizzie yelled, "Yes, yes, yes. Casey! What do I do?"

Casey's blue eyes just kept getting wider, "Lizzie, I don't know. I really don't." Casey titled her head to the side, leaning on her right leg, her hand on the left side of her hip. "You and Edwin did always have this certain thing about you guys, and you guys are just so cute together."

Lizzie held out her hands in an 'I don't know' position, "Casey! I still don't know what to do."

Casey took a breath, "I don't know what to do either, Liz. This is so complicated, the whole step-siblings thing." Casey shook her head, "Okay, we'll talk about this when I get home from school, okay?"

Lizzie nodded, "Okay."

"Now you're just going to have to get it together," Casey said, holding Lizzie's shoulders, and kissed her forehead, leading them both out of the room. "Hey!" Casey knocked on Derek's door, and he opened it. "Let's go."

"What was all the yelling about?" Derek asked, closing the door behind him.

"Uh," Casey looked around. "Uh, puberty?"

Derek made a disgusted face, "Gross."

"Tell me about it," Casey mumbled, following Derek down the stairs.

- - - - - - - -

Casey was at the edge of her seat, waiting for Shane to walk in with his beautiful face. She was ready to go for Shane, and only Shane. But she was waiting more for the petite girl, sharing the twin gene with Shane, Jordyn. Shane walked in, as Casey's smile fell.

"Where's Jordyn?" Casey immediately asked, before saying hi, and Derek leaned in to hear the answer.

"She caught a cold, that's why she was so tired last night," Shane explained. "So she took a ditch day and just stayed in bed."

Derek nodded, "Gross. I might be sick, too."

"Sucks for you," Sam mumbled, and Derek stared at him.

"Thanks for the sensitivity, man," Derek said, and Sam smiled replying with a nod and a no problem.

"Oh no," Casey said, jaw slightly dropped, and eyes wide again. "Oh no, no."

"What's wrong?" Shane asked, leaning forward, getting closer to Casey.

"I just really had to talk to Jordyn," Casey said, facing forward. "Not good at all." Casey said to herself, as their teacher quieted them down.

- - - - - - -

Casey smiled at Shane, not really listening to what he was saying. She just heard a few words like, San Diego, water, surfing, and octopus. Her mind was too clouded to connect the words into a sentence that made sense.

Casey shook her leg, trying to get rid of her jitters. It was bugging her all day, when she got home she was definitely going to call up Jordyn. It was killing her knowing Derek could tell her how he feels at any moment, and Jordyn would still be holding back on account of Casey.

"Thanks for the ride. I'll see you later to work on the project?" Casey smiled at Shane.

"Sure, and no problem," He said back, as Casey opened the door. Casey looked back when he heard Shane slap his knee, "Oh! Derek said to tell your parents that he's going to check up on Jordyn right after school. He'll be back by dinner."

"What?!" Casey asked, popping her head back in. "Oh no, no." Casey shook her head.

"What's wrong?" Shane asked. He'd been worried about Casey the past few days. He liked the Casey he met the first day of school more than the bi-polar Crazy Casey that he was frequently getting more freaked out by.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. See you later!" Casey said, closing the door, and frantically walking to Emily's house. Casey rang the doorbell three times, hoping Emily would get the picture. "C'mon Em- Emily!" Casey yelled, while Emily opened it, looking worried.

"Is everything okay?" Emily asked, and Casey shook her head. "What happened?"

"Okay, don't hate me."

Emily looked confused, "A nice way to start, but go on."

"So remember how I told you Derek said that we meant nothing to him?" Emily nodded, "Well after that I made up this plan. It includes Jordyn not liking Derek. I made her abide to my plan that no matter what, she couldn't like Derek. I wanted Derek to feel heartbroken, you know? For you and me, and for all the other poor girls. But then-"

"Derek likes Jordyn?" Casey nodded. "Well Jordyn likes Derek, but she's in this serious denial state."

Casey's jaw dropped slightly, "Really? Oh no, no. Em, what do I do? Derek's on his way there right now! Last night I told him to go for it! He's gonna tell her and she's going to be sticking with the plan."

"Oh man," Emily said, standing there, looking down, trying to think. "Come on, we'll try calling her." Casey walked in, and Emily closed the door after she did.

- - - -

Jordyn ran down the stairs, trying to get to the door, since it was already the third ring. "Uh," Jordyn mumbled, standing right in between the phone that was ringing, and the figure of someone at the door. "Hm," She started to walk towards the phone, but the doorbell rang once more. "Ah," She walked away from the phone, figuring normal people to talk to would be better than electronically talking to someone, even if she still had her cold.

Opening the door, she saw a smiling Derek, as she stood there with her red nose, from blowing into a tissue, and she was in basketball shorts with a band t-shirt. "Hey," She said, smiling at him. A cute boy in a leather jacket as the first real person you see in a day? Not bad at all. "Sorry I wasn't at school. But I did get to sleep in, which I like, I like a lot."

"It's okay. Missed you though," Jordyn blushed. "You feel better?"

Jordyn nodded, "A little, got the whole snot thing going on still."

Derek smiled, "Informative."

"I figured you wanted the details so," Jordyn joked and Derek nodded. She looked at him. He was shifting awkwardly and something seemed wrong with him. "You okay?"

"Kinda."

"Kinda?" Jordyn asked, and Derek took a breath. "Derek-"

"I like you." Derek said, flat out, and Jordyn's eyes got wide. "I do, I really do, and it's never been so hard for me to tell a girl that, but it's been hard for me. I just thought I should tell you." Derek watched as Jordyn looked down, trying not to make eye contact with him. Derek looked around, waiting for her to say something. "This would be a good time to say something, Jordyn."

"Uh," Jordyn still looked down, as she closed her eyes, and bit her lip. "Derek, I-" She finally looked up, already seeing that she was crushing him. But hoes over bros, right? Right? Pick the girl friend over a boyfriend, right? Right? "I don't like you like that." There it was, the crushed face, and Jordyn wanted to grab his face and kiss him just to take it back. "You're such a great friend, and I don't think I can lose you as one. But I just don't- um- feel like that about you." Jordyn looked down and to the right. She bit her lip so hard to keep herself from getting upset in front of him. She couldn't look at him. It would break her down.

"Oh," Derek nodded. "Well-" He sighed, "Okay, then."

"I'm sorry if-"

"No, its fiiine," Derek said, trying to play it off. "Totally fine, but I do have to go. I'll see you tomorrow in school?" Jordyn looked up, and gave a nod. "Okay, cool. See you then. Feel better." Derek stuck out a hand as a bye, turned around, and walked to his car, driving off.

Jordyn closed her eyes, feeling her heart get the squeeze that made you want to cry, and gave you trouble breathing. Turning away, Jordyn closed the door behind her.

* * *

**Catdogg:** so happy you liked this chapter! and yes, I know there has been A LOT of Derek and Jordyn (I blame my extreme liking for Derek, that it's so easy to keep writing on about him) compared to Shane and Casey, but towards the later chapters, there's just as much as Shane and Casey as much as Jordyn and Derek. 

**Missmiamya:** Thanks for the review. I'm really glad you like this story.

**Sparrows Dragonfly:** Mkaay, I should clear up some stuff for you, because you asked me some questions in your review for the previous chapter. Okaay, here we go, lol. In the chapters in the beginning, the flashback showed that Derek and Casey did like each other. But since they decided nothing could happen anyway, Derek just told Casey it probably didn't mean something to him. Oops on Derek's part. Well feelings get hurt for Casey, which springs her revenge plan. So yes, he did like her, he just moved on faster than Casey did. Casey wasn't exactly obsessed with Derek, but getting back at Derek was something that she was kinda obsessing over. She likes Shane, just so pre-occupied at getting back at Derek. Yeah, but they didn't date. I hope some stuff was cleared up for you in that, and I'm so sorry if it did confuse you. And yes, Marti is one of my favorites in this story. She always makes the chapter better. If you have more questions that I should clear up, please ask.

**RAWR-IKICKBUTT: **ah yes, I already review replied to you through email.


	11. YOUR Fault

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except Jordyn and Shane. _

_A/N: Not much to say, except there's a nice Smarti and Smerek part I hope you guys like. Oh, and I know readers have been wanting more ShaneCasey, but when the whole dramarama fest with Derek and Jordyn dies over, there's definitely as much Shane and Casey as Derek and Jordyn. I mean, it's hard to stop writing on and on about Derek Venturi, it really is. Don't worry, next chapter is a real big ShaneCasey chapter. Enjoy this chapter, and loving the feedback, keep em' coming please._

* * *

"She's still not answering?" Casey asked, as Emily dialed Jordyn's house phone and cell phone number repeatedly, but no answer on both phones. 

"No, she's not-" Emily jumped in excitement, "Shane!"

Casey ran to Emily's bed, and jumped on, listening in.

"Hey! Is Jordyn there?" Emily waited, nodding to Casey that it would be fine. "She is? Great! Can I talk to her?" Emily's face began to sink. "Oh, okay. Uh, tell her to call me when she turns the music down, and unlocks her door." Casey shook her head. They were too late. "Okay, thanks, bye Shane." With a press of button, Emily put the phone down, and Casey looked dumbfounded on what to do. "Why'd you do it?"

Casey looked up, "Want to hurt Derek?" Emily nodded, "Because it _really_ hurt just thinking that it couldn't have meant anything to him. I mean it at least had to mean a little bit to him, ya know?" Emily nodded in understanding. The pain Derek Venturi inflicted was one that usually brought up the feeling of revenge. "He told me that he's sorry that he said that to me though, and that it did actually mean something."

Emily looked up, surprised, "He actually told you that? He actually said sorry?"

Casey nodded, "The kid is getting sensitive. Last night at the dinner table, Jordyn told him to stop being stupid, and he_ actually_ stopped being stupid. He didn't say one rude thing to me during all of dinner." Emily's jaw dropped, "I know! And she got him to do work on a project."

Emily shook her head, in disbelief, "Geez, go Jordyn."

"Yeah," Casey looked down. Now look what happened, "Oh, don't tell anyone Derek worked on that project though. He'll freak once he finds out-" Casey stopped talking, and her head turned to the window. She heard Derek's car pull up, and the door slam for the neighborhood to hear. "Oh man."

"Yeah," Emily said, cringing from the door slam. "That doesn't sound good."

"Do you think I should talk to him or do you think he'll kill me?"

"That's a hard question, it could go either way," Emily said, and Casey stared at her. "What? It could."

Casey stood up, and took a deep breath, "Okay, I'm going in."

Emily stood up, "Good. Just come to my house if he comes out running after you with a rifle."

Casey gave a laugh, "Hah, okay, thanks Em." Casey made her way towards the door, "Oh, Em?" Casey turned to face Emily, "I'm really happy for you and Sam. You guys are good together."

Emily grinned, "Thanks, Case."

"No problem Em, and I mean it, you guys fit perfectly," Casey smiled, and walked out of the room, holding on tightly to her notebook. She walked slowly down the stairs, across the lawn, and up the outside stairs. There was no reason to rush to being yelled at, feeling the guilt, and possibly even crying from how bad it was. No reason at all.

Casey stood there, ready to open the door, when it opened so fast in front of her that she swore she felt a breeze pass. She looked up at Derek, nostrils flaring the way they did when he got mad. His eyes were furious and his looks could kill.

"This is YOUR fault!" Derek pointed, turning around so Casey could come in.

Casey sighed, stepping in, and mumbling to herself, "And it begins."

"I went to Jordyn's house today, and she doesn't even like me back," Derek yelled, and Casey grimaced at how mad Derek was. "You told me to tell her, and I did! I thought you knew if she liked me just a little, but I guess you don't! I knew I shouldn't have done that! I knew that it would just pass and I'd get over it." Derek jumped up and down, like a little kid with a tantrum, "Derek Venturi never does that!" Derek turned and pointed, "But you. You told me to go."

Derek growled, and Casey stepped back, staring at him, "It's my fault."

Derek shook his head, closed his eyes, like he heard, but didn't quite understand, "Can you repeat that?"

Casey shrunk into her shoulders, "It's my fault?"

Derek's eyes got wide in fury, "Tell me. Tell me how it is."

"I'm not sure I want to, your eyes are freakishly wide."

Derek clenched his fist, face upward, and roared, "Cas-ey!"

Whispering, Casey spoke quickly, flinching, "I told her that no matter what not to like you because of that one day you told me that we didn't matter."

Derek's eyes got wide, "Cas-ey!"

"I know Derek! I tried to call her and stop her, and she wasn't in school so I couldn't tell her to stop going along with the plan, but she wasn't there! She wasn't there!" Casey said, and Derek shook his head.

Derek yelled out of frustration and began stomping up the stairs, "Pizza, now, slip it through the door. Tell my dad and Nora what YOU did to have me locked up in there."

Casey sighed, and heard his bedroom door slam, "Okay."

- - - - - -

Walking to the kitchen for food, Shane saw his dad sitting there, doing some work, "Hey, Dad."

"Shane," His dad nodded. "What's up with music? It was hardcore punk when I got home, then it went to whiney pop rock, now its slow jams."

Shane took the carton of milk out of the fridge, the one with the name Shane on it, since he drank out of his own carton, "I have no idea. I got home and she's playing music, and her door is locked."

"I wonder what happened," Shane's dad took his glasses off. "Can you go talk to her?"

Shane nodded, "If she even opens the door." Shane chugged his milk, both of them looking up when the music went back to hardcore punk. Shane put the milk back, "I'm on it."

Shane skipped a few steps as he ran up the stairs, and turned to his right, down the hall. Knocking lightly on the door, he began banging on it, yelling out Jordyn's name, "Jo!" No answer. "You okay?" No answer. "You wanna talk about it?" No answer. "Come to my room if you want to." The music suddenly filled the house with silence, and Shane could hear Jordyn respond with a whisper of a yes. "Okay. It's not that bad, Jo, it'll get better." With that comment, the music went onto full blast, scaring the beejeezus out of neighbors.

- - - - - -

Derek lowered his music a little, because the scream from his door was barely audible. He paused it, and yelled back, "Not now, Smarti!"

Derek rolled his eyes, hearing Marti whine, "Smerek, please!"

"Okay, Smarti, I'm coming," He said, getting up, and opening the door, looking down expressionless. A small smile appeared seeing that Marti was holding his pizza with a forced grin on her face, "Thanks, Smarti." Derek said, taking the pizza box, and ready to close the door.

"Smerek, wait!" Derek looked back to see Marti still looking up, "Can I stay with you?"

"Smarti, I really don't feel like-" Derek started, and Marti ran in, jumping onto his bed. "Okay." Derek watched as Smarti's hair flew in the air, as she jumped, his head looking up, then down, as she went.

"Where's Jordyn?" Marti asked, and Derek rolled his eyes, clenching his jaw.

"I don't know, Marti. Home, maybe?" Derek stopped her jumping by grabbing her by the waist, and setting her on the floor.

"Is Jordyn coming for dinner?" Marti continued to ask; unaware of the grimacing that Derek was doing at the sound of Jordyn's name.

"I don't think she'll be coming for a while, Marti," Derek said, looking down at the Marti that was now frowning.

"Smerek, why?" Marti asked, Derek picked her up, always vulnerable to Marti's pouts. "I like Jordyn. I want her to be your girlfriend."

Derek sighed, setting her on his lap, "Yeah, well Smarti, life likes to play jokes on us."

Confused, Marti raised an eyebrow, crawling off Derek's lap, and sitting next to him. She opened the pizza box, took one, and took a big bite leaving cheese dripping off her lip, and tomato sauce around her face. Derek watched her, as she struggled to chew the piece too big for her mouth.

Giving a laugh, he took one, taking a bite and mumbled, "I want her to be, too."

- - - - - - - - - -

Never playing the music as loudly as Jordyn did, Shane lowered the music hearing the light knocks on his door. "Come in," Shane said, and Jordyn slowly opened the door, walking in. "You okay?" Jordyn nodded. "Liar. What happened?"

Jordyn sat on the bed, frowning, muttering, "I like Derek."

"And?" Shane stared at her, "I think he likes you, too."

"He does," Jordyn bottom lip covered her top lip as she extenuated her pout, and to keep her from crying. "But I told him I just like him as a friend."

Shane looked at her confused, turning off the music completely, "Explain."

Jordyn scooted against the wall, "Casey asked me to, no matter what, not like Derek Venturi. I tried, I did, but there was something about me and Derek that I couldn't just runaway from. And I _know_ how to run away."

Shane nodded, knowing it was true, "So you told him that to keep Casey as a friend?"

Jordyn nodded, "And now he probably hates me forever." She sighed, "Can we move now?"

"No," Shane scoffed. "Wait," Jordyn looked up, "Why did Casey do this?"

Jordyn shrugged, "I have no idea. It seemed very un-Casey, so I really don't know why."

Shane leaned into his hair, hand meeting chin, "Hm, that's weird."

"Yeah," Jordyn plopped onto the bed, lying down on her side. "He hates me."

Shane glanced down at his sister, seeing her eyes water a little, and the disappointed look that she had for herself. Shane grabbed his keys, and Jordyn sat up hearing the sound of them clank together.

"Where are you going?" She asked, and Shane stood up, pointing a key at her.

"Gonna find out more information. I'll see you later," Before Jordyn could protest Shane was already out of the door.

Talking to herself, Jordyn got up, walked to her room, and mumbled to herself, "Well, tell Derek I'm sorry, and tell Casey I failed."

* * *

**Missmiamya:** Ah, I would've done the SAME thing if Derek was telling me that he likes me. Thanks for the review, glad you really like it. 

**Dancingthingamajig:** Aw, it's so hard to see a broken up Derek for my first LWD fic. Lol, even though you don't like some of the couples and situations, I'm still happy you're reading and enjoying. Thanks for the review.

**Sparrows Dragonfly: **ah yes, angsty Derek is always fun, but sweet Derek makes me giggle, which is good for my first LWD fic. Ahaa! Yes, poor kid isn't even getting anything from this girl yet, and it's probably driving him crazy. I explained the whole ShaneCasey thing people have been asking for in my author's note up there. Anyway, thanks for the review.


	12. Right Here

_Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek, just Jordyn and Shane. But I do wish to own Derek… heck, while you're at it, hand over Michael Seater. _

_A/N: Okay, I know I updated this morning, but why not update again? Plus, this has the CaseyShane people have been asking for. This chapter is basically them talking, so enjoy. There's not many chapters left after this, so I hope you guys like the rest. Feedback highly appreciated. _

* * *

Reaching for a string in the air, Lizzie frantically moved her hand around her face, desperately trying to find the one string. Sighing once she pulled it down, illuminating the small closet that she and Edwin seemed too big to be conversing in. Or maybe the walls seemed to be closing up between them, pushing them closer together, making them realize the tension they never realized before.

Lizzie looked down, because Edwin already was, "So." She muttered, "You have a note? Do you want to give it to me now?"

"Oh yeah, yeah," Edwin said, digging into his pockets, his eyebrows furrowing when he couldn't find it in his back pockets. Then he looked through his front pockets. Then he looked through the side pockets that had buckles across it. "Oh yeah!" Edwin said, digging into the pocket that was located on the sleeve of his t-shirt. "Here it is." He held it in his fingers, hesitant to give it to Lizzie. "I'll give you privacy to read it."

Edwin walked out of the closet, closing it behind him, tapping his foot as he leaned against the wall. Quickly the door opened, Lizzie pulled him in, as he skipped a heartbeat in surprise. His heart skipped another beat as Lizzie kissed him on the lips once, let go of his shirt, and closed the door on her way out.

"Wow," Edwin mumbled to himself, looking down, and a smile on his face.

- - - - - - - - -

"Okay man. You _are_ a man," Shane spoke himself, the radio low, and bopping his head side to side. "You got this." Shane gave a nod. "You're gonna say…." Shane raised an eyebrow, and looked around at the lights shining from the other side of the street, from the cars stopping by. "Dude, what _are_ you gonna say?" Shane smirked to himself, "Casey, I like you!" Shane sighed, and pursed his lips together, "Right, wrong conversation."

Pulling over, looking at the house, Shane turned off the ignition, and stepped out of the car. He shook his arms, ready for confrontation and to tell Casey how he feels or finding out what he needed to know, without knowing what he was actually going to say. "All right," Shane mumbled to himself, his index finger inches away from the doorbell. "All right," Shane repeated, still not pressing it. "Okay," With a big nod, he finally pressed it, cracking his neck as if he was ready to play a sport.

Shane took his stare away from the ground, and his dirty black and white converses, to see Edwin standing there with a big smile on his face. Shane looked at him funny, wondering what had Edwin in such bliss, "Hey, Edwin."

"Hi, Shane," Edwin responded, still blissful.

"You okay?" Shane asked, and Edwin nodded.

"I'm great, Shane. I'm great," Edwin said, turning to the side, and holding his arm out telling Shane to come in.

Shane gave a laugh, his white teeth shining, "All right, Edwin. You seem really great." Edwin nodded, "Hah, right. Is Casey home?"

Edwin pointed up the stairs, the lazy smile still not leaving his face, "In her room."

Shane nodded, putting his hands in his pockets, leaving Edwin alone to jump on the couch, his hands meeting at the back of his head.

- - - - - -

Trotting up the stairs, Shane watched as Marti slowly walked backwards out of Derek's room. Standing there, Shane saw her tip toe quietly, trying to make no noise, closing the door, as Derek's music turned on, loudly. Shane smiled, as Marti slowly began turning around, screaming her head off when she saw him. Calming down, she took a breath, and waved, "Hi, Shane."

Shane grinned, "Hey, Marti." He was seriously starting to love this kid. Marti pouted, and Shane's head titled up, confused and taken back by the change of emotion. "What's wrong, Marti?"

"I'm sad," She said, as her pout got bigger.

"Why?" Shane asked, kneeling down to her height.

Marti looked at Derek's door, "Because Smerek is sad."

Shane smiled, giving a comfort smile. He looked up as the light from Casey's room, starting to fill the hallway that was getting darker from sunset.

"Marti, what happened? Why are you yelling?" Casey asked as she opened the door to a Shane and Marti looking up at her. "Shane? You didn't call to say you were coming for the project. Something wrong?"

Shane stood up, and Marti explained, "I didn't know Shane was there, and I yelled like this." Marti screamed for the whole house to here to demonstrate as Shane and Casey shivered from the shrill scream. "Because he scared me."

"Oh," Casey nodded, shaking her head to clear the ringing from her ears. "Why don't you go downstairs and play with Edwin, while we talk?"

Marti nodded, waved, and ran down the stairs as Casey warned her to be careful so she wouldn't fall.

Casey looked up at Shane, whose green eyes peered down at her, staring. She noticed that he didn't smile reassuringly at her like he usually did, and Casey felt her stomach plummet even more. She was already feeling bad about Derek hating her, and doing this to Jordyn. She didn't even think of how this was going to get Shane mad, but now it was one of the most important things to the whole situation.

"We need to talk," Shane said, calmly, as Derek's door opened, the music flowing out.

Walking out, he looked surprised, but it soon changed to his resumed pissed off face, as he walked into the bathroom, his head down.

Shane looked at Casey, who looked torn, and he walked into her room, "We need to talk about why Derek looks like he's going to kill, and Jordyn looks like she's going to cry."

Casey closed the door behind her, and leaned against it. Shane sat down on her bed, and Casey closed her eyes, mumbling, "Okay, well it starts with this whole thing with Derek, when I first realized something." With her eyes closed and steady breathing, Casey pulled herself into a memory.

_Casey walked past Derek, who was sitting on his recliner chair, as his head followed her until she sat down. _

_"You look dressed up," Derek commented, as Casey looked down at her black mini skirt, and blue dressy shirt. "Date?" _

_Casey nodded, smiling, "Yeah, with this guy I met at the mall. His name is Tyler." _

_Derek raised his eyebrows together, and gave a nod, "Fun." _

_Casey watched Derek stare at the screen, "It's a Saturday night? What are you doing here waiting for an old TV show to come on?" _

_  
__Derek shrugged, "Me and Kendra aren't talking right now. She said she wants space, because I wanted space… or something like that. I think we're gonna break up soon." Derek said it so nonchalantly, but Casey knew that it was hurting Derek. After their rivals, and continuous fighting, Casey learned that there was a real person there. Well, sometimes there was a real, sensitive person inside Derek. _

_"I'm sorry," Casey said, looking down, not sure what to say. _

_Derek looked up at her, and shrugged, "Whatever." _

_"Okay," Casey said, defeated and put down by trying to do something nice. _

_Derek stared at her, "Thanks, Case." _

_Casey looked up, smiling a little, uncomfortable by the feeling that was starting to cloud her mind. It was Derek. She felt connected to him for a second. She found him to be endearing for a second. She wasn't sure if it was just a way you felt towards siblings you hated when they were actually nice to you, or if it was an attraction. __  
_  
Casey looked up, at Shane, who was still waiting for an answer. She still wasn't sure if it was attraction or just a sibling feeling. But looking at Shane, staring at her in disappointment, she realized that it _was_ just a sibling feeling towards the sibling that made you want to hit your head against the door repeatedly.

Casey ran her hand through her long brown hair, sitting down on her bed. "Okay," She sighed, "This may sound weird, but I had feelings for Derek. Or well, I'm not sure if they were feelings. They were feelings at the time, but I don't know if they're still the same, or they were never really what we thought they were." Casey looked up, at Shane who was looking at her oddly, from her blabbering. "Anyway, it was your first day of school. That day, Derek and I, had a spat in the hallway, and when he got home we were talking about us, and he just says, maybe it didn't even mean anything."

Shane nodded, "So he hurt you?

Casey nodded, "I got so mad. So I kind of plotted this revenge thing, where I make him jealous by talking to you all the time, and asking Jordyn to never ever like him. I knew it would drive Derek crazy not being able to get a girl, but I didn't know that he was going to actually like like her. I just wanted to teach him a lesson, and let him feel heartbreak just a little, not kill his view on girls completely." Casey sighed, and Shane scoffed, "What?"

He looked up at her, "I didn't know you were using me."

Casey looked around, jaw slightly dropped, "Oh. But Shane, I'm not. I did, but I'm not anymore. Believe me, this is real Casey telling you this, not Crazy Casey."

Shane gave a small, awkward smile, "Do you still like him?"

Casey shook her head. She had no reason to lie or hesitate, "No, I don't. I realized that it was just a different emotion towards Derek. A nice emotion, instead of rage. But I don't think of him like that anymore. Right now he's just the step brother that I hurt." Casey looked up, "This wasn't supposed to happen. I don't even know why it got this far."

Shane caught met eyes with her, "Yeah, well Jordyn's upset." He looked down, "I hate when she's upset like this." Casey closed her eyes, shoulders sulking. "Did you not notice that I was there?"

Casey opened her eyes, "What?"

"I like you. I think you knew that already, but I just wanna say it out loud for you to hear," Shane said, his leg jumping up and down, the tip of his toe the only part of his foot against the floor. "I had a feeling about you since the first day of school. You were cute." Shane turned his head to the right, "Actually you were hot, but I thought you thought I was cute too."

"Sha-"

"Just let me get this out, please?" Shane asked, almost pleading, before he lost his courage.

"Okay," Casey said, her fingers intertwined.

"You're this great girl, Casey. But there were times when I knew it wasn't me you were thinking about, or it wasn't me you were worrying about. It wasn't even our project that was on your mind... it was something totally different. But I stuck in there, without saying anything, because I really thought that maybe you'd forget about what you were worrying and freaking about, and just notice that I was there to talk to you. I was there to calm you down," Shane said, taking a breath, relieved that it was out there. "I hate that I just told you this because of Jordyn. I mean, I care about my sister, and I couldn't let the girl I like just confuse her without me knowing why, you know?"

Casey nodded, "I didn't mean to get her hurt. I didn't mean to get you hurt. I didn't mean to… do any of this. I don't even remember what I wanted to happen."

"Well, I was there. When you were thinking about how Derek was getting crushed, or how Emily and Sam could be interested in each other, or how my sister could maybe like your brother. These thoughts were questions of yours, right?" Shane asked, looking up at Casey, who nodded. "Well when you were thinking about all of those other people, I was just thinking about you. You didn't need to keep going on with your plan against Derek. You didn't need to be jealous of Emily and Sam. I was right there," Shane said, and Casey shook her head.

"No, I know-"

"But I guess you just didn't have the time to like me back," Shane said, standing up.

"Shane, wait-"

"Its fine, Casey. Can we just fix this soon, please?" Shane asked, grabbing the door knob. Casey nodded, knowing there wasn't anything she could say at the moment to make him stay and let her explain. "I'll see you tomorrow." With that, Shane opened the door, closing it behind him. Casey spread a hand on her silk bedcover, as her eyes welled up, and she crawled under the cover to contemplate how everything fell apart.

"This wasn't supposed to happen," Casey said, to herself, scrunching the bed sheets in her hands.


	13. Dressed to Impress

_Disclaimer: Life with Derek doesn't go to me, the original character's do though._

_A/N: Quickly with the chapters here. It's coming to an end in a few chapters so I might as well speed it up. I hope people are still reading this story, and hopefully still like it. On to the chapter, and feedback would be lovely. _

_Oh! Quick note, I upped the rating to a T, because well… there's just a part I don't think would be onDisney, so I'm gonna up to be safe._

- - - - - - - -

Taking one last look in the mirror, Casey patted her shirt creases down. She walked to the door, her heels clicking against the floor. She opened her door, as Derek did too. She looked at Derek, who had a nice green sweater on, and dark jeans, with a black belt on. Cocking an eyebrow, she looked at his hair, perfect. The hair, the shirt, the pants. It all fit perfectly together, and the converses as shoes were a nice touch that Casey knew Jordyn couldn't resist.

"Trying to make someone want you?" Casey asked, as Derek looked down at her outfit. Casey looked down on her own outfit. Casey stared at her outfit consisting of light skinny jeans, black heels, a black long sleeved shirt, and a small white, with stripes corset type over it. A white belt wrapped around her stomach. Her hair was perfectly straight, and her make up was perfectly done; her eyes, her blush, her lips.

"Trying to get someone to forgive you?" Derek asked, and Casey sighed. "Well I think you and I, both are pretty pathetic so…" Derek then looked her straight in the eye, the same scowl from the previous night still on, "Maybe if you weren't scamming me into this, I wouldn't have to make someone want me, or resort to being pathetic." Casey watched as Derek walked past her, glaring, and walking down the stairs.

- - - - - -

Jordyn opened her door, to see her brother coming out of his own. He was wearing dark, not too tight, and not too baggy jeans, a black t-shirt, a khaki light jacket, and tan colored vans. It would've been normal for him to look that way, but it was the black belt, with a silver buckle, and perfectly spiked hair that threw for him looking nicer than usual. "Trying to make someone want you?"

Jordyn closed her door, and walked down the hall, where he looked at her clothes. Jordyn looked down at her own clothes, the black and white converses, the skinny black jeans, and the bright light teal t-shirt. She even applied eye liner along with her daily mascara bringing out the green of her eyes out more. Her bangs perfectly in place, covering her right eye. Shane stared at Jordyn who began to blush, "Trying to get someone to forgive you?"

Jordyn sighed, her jacket in her hand, and her messenger bag hanging down, "You and I both are so hopeless."

Shane nodded, "I don't think I've actually wanted to leave a life behind, with all its confusion and drama."

"But this is definitely one those moments," The two walked down the stairs.

Shane scoffed, "Hell yeah, it is."

- - - - - - -

Dragging her heels down the hall, Casey looked down, holding onto her books and her binder. She hadn't seen Shane yet, or Jordyn to tell her that the plan was over. Derek was still glaring, and her feet hurt. Casey looked up, seeing Sam and Emily holding hands in front of his locker. She smiled, knowing it was the only good thing to be happening during this time. The only thing she didn't screw up.

Letting go of each other, Sam and Emily watched as Casey approached them. "What are you guys doing?" Casey asked, looking at their hands.

"Uh, we were-" Sam looked at Emily.

Emily looked at Sam, "It was- we were."

Casey laughed, "No, why'd you guys let go? Hold hands, you guys are cute." The two looked at each other, shocked to what Casey was saying. "I am happy for you guys. You guys make a good couple." Emily smiled at Casey, who smiled back. Slowly, but surely, Sam's hand connected with Emily's and Casey gave a nod. "Good. Now don't become all miserable like everyone else."

Sam looked towards their Government class, "Speaking of miserable. Why is Derek early for class? There's five minutes left, and he just walked in. He looked upset, and we asked him what was up."

"What did he say?" Casey asked, and Emily bit her bottom lip.

"'It's Casey's fault,'" Emily said, and Casey's head tilted back.

"Great," Casey mumbled, as the three made their way into the classroom.

They all walked to see Derek, the only student in the classroom, with his head already on his arm, in sleep position. He looked up quickly to see who walked in. Groaning, he rolled his eyes, and put his head back down.

To make the empty classroom atmosphere better, once the three sat down in their seats, Shane and Jordyn walked in, probably hoping to get there early, and hide their faces.

Derek looked up, seeing Jordyn's eyes, and looking at her outfit, "Aw, God." Derek mumbled, rolling his eyes, and scrunching his face, then put his head back down. "She's really pretty today, out of all the damn days."

Casey watched Shane, who walked behind Jordyn. She looked at Emily, whose eyes widened. Shane was looking hotter than usual, something unthinkable, and he knew that it was going to kill Casey. What looks can do.

Jordyn turned around, looking up at Shane, with a scowl on her face.

"What?" Shane asked, whispering, the two walking ever so slowly.

Jordyn looked at Derek, and then looked back up, "Kid looks really hot today."

Shane rolled his eyes, "Aw, geez. Forget about Derek, would you look at Casey? She looks so..." Jordyn looked as Shane said, and patted him on the back.

"Hm, she does look… I'm sorry," Shane watched as his sister kept her glance on her shoes, never making eye contact with Derek, who refused to make eye contact with her anyway.

Shane looked at Casey, who looked down at her notebook, not taking a glance at him. He sat down at his seat, copying the position that Derek had, and Jordyn was already in. Sam looked around; his eyebrows furrowed, and expression confused.

He tapped Derek, who had his eyes closed, and leaned in, "What's going on here?"

Derek growled, and Sam backed away, getting the point. Sam faced forward, confused to what all the tension was due to.

- - - - - - -

Rushing, Casey closed her notebook, wanting to talk to Jordyn about the diminished plans, and hopefully fix for Derek and Jordyn's relationship. But before Casey could stuff the highlighters into her purse, Jordyn was already out of the door. Not that there was a reason to leave so suddenly, with all the love and peace in the air.

Knowing Jordyn was probably on her way to her next class, Casey sighed, and Emily kneeled down beside her. "Casey, what happened with you and Shane?"

Casey pouted, "I told him everything, and he's upset because Jordyn is upset, which is upsetting to me, adding on to how upset Derek is. Then Marti is also upset with me because I made her Smerek sad. Everyone's upset, and it's my entire fault."

Emily gave Casey a sympathetic smile, "I'm sure it'll be fine soon."

"I hope so," Casey said, as they walked out, spotting Sheldon talking to Jordyn, who looked uncomfortable and bored by his talk. To make matters worse, Derek was watching across the hall at Sam's locker. Derek rolled his eyes, walking from Sam, when Jordyn and Sheldon walked off. "Ah, I really really hope so."

- - - - - - -

"So, what class do you have next?" Sheldon asked, and Jordyn looked down, dragging her feet. "Jordyn?" He asked, when she didn't answer right away.

"Hm?"

"What class do you have next?" Sheldon asked again.

"Oh," Jordyn thought. "English." Sheldon nodded, "You've never walked me to class before. Why are you?"

Sheldon looked down at her, "Well you always walk with Derek, and then today you guys weren't walking together, so I figured you guys broke up or something."

Jordyn looked down. It was salt on the wound, "We didn't break up." She mumbled and Sheldon leaned into listen to her.

"Pardon me?"

Jordyn cleared her throat, disregarding Sheldon just said pardon. "We didn't break up, because we were never going out."

"Oh okay, then I guess it's okay to do-" Sheldon started to put his arm around Jordyn, and Jordyn stopped walking.

"No."

"Right," Sheldon gave a nod, and they continued to walk; Jordyn, now a little farther from Sheldon.

- - - -

"Jordyn!" Casey yelled, running to their locker, her heels clearly heard in the hallway. "Hey, where were you at lunch?"

"Oh," Jordyn put her books on the top shelf. "I just walked around campus, to keep away from whole Derek awkwardness." Jordyn looked down, took a breath, and breathed out. "Uh, well, your plan kind of worked. I told Derek I don't like him, and he seemed pretty upset. So, uh your mission is accomplished, I guess?"

Casey stared at her, "Your brother didn't tell you?"

Jordyn looked at her confused, "Tell me what?"

"Oh dear." Casey took a breath, "Long story short. Derek knows what I did. I told him to tell you that he likes you. I was going to tell you the plan was off, so you can tell him you like him, too. You do, right?" Reluctantly, Jordyn nodded. "Well you weren't in school that day, and we tried calling you, but Derek got there first. Then it got really out of hand."

Jordyn looked down, and then back up, "So I damaged him for nothing?"

"Exactly!" Casey smiled.

"Casey, how is this good? He hates me now!" Jordyn said, and Casey's smile faded.

"No, but you can tell him you like him now," Casey said.

Jordyn shook her head, "That's not easy." Jordyn looked at Casey, "Wait, why did you do this?"

Casey groaned, "We can't waste time, so this is the short version. I liked Derek. Derek liked me. We had feelings for each other. But we both realized that it wasn't the relationship kind of feelings, it was just step sibling feelings. I didn't realize that at first, but Derek did. Derek told me something, I got hurt, really hurt, then you and your brother came along. Perfect for the plan. Until the plan went haywire, because I actually like your brother who likes me, and Derek really likes you, which I didn't think was possible for him, and you like him back. Now everyone just needs to fix this. So please please Jordyn, can you please just tell him?" Casey said, not taking many breaths in her explanation. "Please?"

Jordyn stared at her. She closed her eyes, "This is definitely different for Derek? I don't want to just be another girl."

Casey shook her head, "I swear he really likes you."

Jordyn nodded, "Okay. I'll go there now." Before Jordyn walked away, Casey grabbed her arm.

"I am sorry that this hurt you. It just-"

"Really hurt?" Jordyn smiled, comforting Casey. "It's okay. I get it. A woman scorned is a dangerous thing."

Casey nodded, "I really want you and Derek together."

Jordyn smiled, "I really want you and my brother together." Casey grinned, "Take him home, please?"

"No problem," Casey said, and Jordyn gave a wave, walking away. Casey turned around to see Shane walking down the hall, his head down once he caught glances with her. "But that is."

Closing her locker, she walked over to his, and leaned against the lockers. "Do you hate me?

Shane looked at her, "No, I just… I thought I felt something between us, you know? I didn't think you were just using me and that was it. I thought that something was there."

Casey stared at him. She hated that he thought that. Looking around, she spotted a dark empty classroom, which door was slightly opened. "Come on," She said, grabbing his hand, closing his locker, and led him in there. The blinds closed and the lights off.

"Casey, what are-" Before he could finish, Casey pinned him against the chalk board, and kissed him softly, then deepened it. Putting his hands in her hair, Shane kissed back, until Casey pulled away. "I'm confused again."

"If I didn't like you, then that wouldn't have felt so good," Casey smiled, and Shane did too.

"Well, that is true," Shane nodded.

"Yeah," Casey grinned. "I do like you. A lot. There was just so much going on in my mind that I couldn't show you how much I did. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all of it."

Shane shrugged, an innocent look on his face, "I think I need a little more convincing on if you really like me or not."

Smirking, Casey pinned him against the chalkboard again, kissing him, but now slipping her tongue to play with his. She pulled away, her body still against his, and gave a nod, "Just a little more convincing." Casey laughed, detaching their contact, and walked out of the room.


	14. Sexual Tension

_Disclaimer: Don't own Life with Derek, just the original characters. _

_A/N: Eh, I know some people don't like DerekJordyn parts just because they think Derek should feel complete heartbreak, but I warn you, this chapter has them fixing things. . There's a really cute ShaneCasey part in here, so I hope you guys like that. I kinda made ShaneCasey the cute couple, and then DerekJordyn is just kinda for the laughs. Anyway, I hope people are still reading this. If you guys think I should put the T rating back to a K+ because it's just some tame makeout parts, then just tell me. Reviews, please._

- - - - - - -

Opening the door, Derek saw the face of Jordyn, her side bangs slid towards the right of her face, covering half of her eye, and her face pink from the chilly weather. She stared at him, her green eyes matching the sweater he wore that day.

Derek looked down, trying to keep from staring at her face, "Hey."

"Hey," Jordyn said, quietly. "Can we talk?"

Derek nodded, letting her in, and closing the door. Seeing Edwin enter the room, Derek, who still refused eye contact with her, mumbled, "We should probably talk in my room."

Jordyn nodded, following him up, and waving a silent hello to Edwin.

Letting her enter first, Derek closed the door behind him, sitting on his bed, as she awkwardly stood there. "So, what's there to talk about? The project? Because we can just split it in half."

"Derek," Jordyn said, clutching onto her purse. "You know what I wanna talk about."

"So, let's hear it. Let's hear why you agreed to go with Casey's plan, and not tell me, and play with my head like that," Derek sat up straight. "It seemed like you liked me. I thought I felt that you liked me." He sat back, shaking his head, "I guess I was just thinking that because you said you just think of me as a friend."

"But I do-"

"Why'd you do it? Why'd you go along with Casey's plan?" Derek asked, before Jordyn could answer.

Dropping her bag on the floor, Jordyn sat on the computer chair, "I wanted to keep a friend."

"And what was I? Just your job?" Derek asked, and Jordyn flinched just hearing the question.

"No," Jordyn started, but struggled to get words out.

"Well, what?" Derek asked, Jordyn sent a glare.

"I'm trying to figure out how to explain this," Jordyn said, looking down, as Derek did too. "You were just some cocky ass jerk that I didn't know yet. Casey was a friend, a little on the crazy side, but I knew she could be a good friend. I didn't know you yet."

Derek rolled his eyes, "That still didn't make it right."

"What was so wrong about it? My job was to not like you. It's a pretty easy job, Derek," Jordyn said, growing annoyed at how immature Derek was acting. "But oh no, every girl has to at least like Derek once, right? And by the way, you're the one who hurt Casey!"

Derek glared at her, standing up "Hey! I didn't mean to hurt Casey. Well, I know I hurt Casey sometimes, but not that time! I didn't think it meant so much to her."

Jordyn stared at her, "I really don't think it did. She just wanted you to learn a lesson." Jordyn looked at him up and down, and gave him a look, "Obviously you did."

Derek grunted, "I didn't mean to, okay? But you led me on! You made me think that you liked me back when you didn't!" Jordyn stood up in a flash, a pissed off face matching Derek's.

"I do like you!" Jordyn yelled back, and Derek just stared at her. "Why don't you just move on? Just like you do when with other girls. I shouldn't be any different. Come on Derek, just get over it. Take it like a man."

Derek clenched his jaw, his eyes turning into slits, "I can't!"

"Why not?" At this point, every word they were saying was a yell.

"Because I can't!" The more they yelled, they more they inched together, eyes not leaving each other, and jaws clenching even more. "We got close. I can't believe you used me like that! I can't believe I almost trusted-" Derek licked his bottom lip, looked at the floor, deciding to stop himself.

Rolling her eyes, Jordyn scoffed, "Whatever, it's done and over. Every girl doesn't fall in love with the infamous Derek Venturi! I don't even know why I liked you. You're such a jerk. We're done."

"Fine!" Derek yelled, his hot air thrown in her face.

"Fine!" Jordyn yelled back in detest. With that Derek forcefully wrapped his arm around her back, pressing her stomach against him. His arm lifting her up, closer to him, as his hand roamed through her hair, and kissed her hard on the lips. Trying to pull away at first, Jordyn gave in, wrapping both her arms around Derek's neck, grabbing onto his hair in aggravation. Pulling away from the kiss, Jordyn glared, breathing hard in his face, "See, you are such a jerk! Just because you kiss me does not mean that we are okay, or that I'm not mad at you anymore!"

Derek huffed in frustration, attaching his lips to her neck, as Jordyn closed her eyes. Slowly making his way back to her lips, slipping his tongue into her mouth, he felt Jordyn struggling to hold on to the kiss, as she tip-toed due to her lack of height. Making it easier, he pulled her legs around him, resting her above his waist, feeling her give a laugh against his mouth. He smiled knowing she thought it was funny that he even had to do that because of her height.

Placing kisses on her face, Derek whispered, "I missed you." He kissed her lips, and pulled away, "And it's only been a day."

Jordyn gave a laugh, returning the kisses on his neck, "Well, aren't you whipped."

Derek pulled away; giving a glare, as Jordyn chuckled, pulling him back to her. As Jordyn held tighter onto Derek, leaving no space between them, Derek slowly stepped back, turning, and the two fell on the bed.

"You kiss well," Jordyn mumbled, as Derek gave her air.

Derek smirked, "Lots of practice."

Jordyn bit on Derek's bottom lip, as he winced slightly, "Asshole."

- - - - - - - - -

"You don't really talk about the places you used to live," Casey said, her hand in Shane's right hand. Her thumb slowly caressing it, as he gave her a smile. "Where was your favorite place to live?"

Shane grinned, "San Diego. We lived there when we were a little younger, maybe ten, and Jordyn used to say Shane Diego."

Casey laughed, "That's cute. Why'd you like it there so much? I mean, I've never been there, so I wouldn't know."

"The water is great, surfing everyday was my favorite part. In San Diego, it's like houses on top of mountains, so we had this great view. The sunsets were the best. Of all the places I've lived, they've never lived up to how great those sunsets were. Jordyn and I used to watch sunset every night. We were young, but we had a feeling we had to treasure it before we had to move again," Shane said, a wishful look in his eyes. They made Casey feel bad, and she wished that he could go back there again. "You know that TV show, The OC?"

Casey raised a speculative eyebrow, "Yeah?"

"It looks like that," Shane said, looking at her.

"You watch The OC?" Casey said, trying not to laugh. It wasn't the manliest show to watch, if you didn't have a girl to make you watch it. "Does Jordyn make you watch?"

Shane shook his head, "No, I make her watch."

Casey suppressed her laugh, "Wow. That's good."

Shane shot her a look, "Shut up, I only watch it because it reminds me of San Diego."

Casey nodded, "Mhm."

Shane shook his head, "Fine, don't believe me, but that is why I watch it." He sighed, dreamily, but in a joking matter, "I had my first real crush there, too. Her name was Samantha."

Casey wiggled her eyebrows, "Ooo, first love. That's probably why you liked it so much there."

Shane laughed, "Maybe. But I fell in love with surfing more than the girl."

"I wish I could learn how to surf," Casey said, looking out the window.

"I'll teach you," Shane said, squeezing her hand a little.

Casey gave a laugh, "You do know where you live, right?"

Shane gave her a look, "Somewhere in the U.S., right?" Casey squeezed his hand, a little past comfort. "I know, I know. I meant, maybe we can go on a road trip one day. You, me, Jordyn, Derek, Sam, and Emily. It'd be fun, right?"

Casey slowly turned her head to Shane, who was already glancing from the corner of his eye at her. She grinned, and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Yeah, it'd be great." She kissed his cheek again, "You're so cute."

Shane shrugged jokingly, as he pulled up against the curb in front of Casey's house, "So they say, so they say."

Turning off the engine to Casey's car, that he offered to drive her home with, Shane turned to his right, leaning into Casey to leave with a soft and alluring kiss. She smiled, pulling his head towards her, deepening it the second time. Holding onto his hand, she pulled away, and smirked, "Come on, let's go inside."

Shane shrugged, "I suppose I can."

Casey rolled her eyes, a smile in tact, as they opened their doors, and walked up the stairs. Opening the door, Casey saw as Lizzie and Edwin sat on the opposite sides of the couch, their hands on their laps, and staring at the television. "Hey guys," She said, as they looked over at her.

"Hey," They mumbled simultaneously, looking at each other afterwards.

"Ookay," Casey's eyes got wide. She still didn't know what to tell Lizzie about her Edwin situation. At least they could sit on the same couch now; there was some progress. "We're gonna be in my room," Casey said, putting her and Shane's jackets up. The two nodded, and Shane and Casey walked up the stairs, fingers entangled in each others.

Before entering Casey's room, the two heard Derek's loud laugh, and a similar voice's cackling. "What's that?"

Casey looked confused, "Derek's in there with someone." Derek was heartbroken. He wanted to mope and check somebody into the boards to release anger. He wasn't in a laughing mood. Opening the door, Casey gasped, before pulling it closed. "Oh, no."

"Is he in there with someone?" Shane asked, and Casey nodded. "What an asshole! I thought he likes Jordyn!" Shane yelled, and went for the door, but Casey held him back.

"That is Jordyn," Casey said, and Shane made a disgusted face.

"Ew, are they-"

Casey shook her head furiously, "No. Well, I don't think so. They were lying down but I don't think so. Her shirt was just over here..." Casey slid her hand against her midway stomach area. "And then his shirt was off." Casey looked up, noticing the disgusted frown on Shane's face. She smiled, putting her hands on his chest, "I'm sorry."

Smiling back at her, he kissed her lightly, knowing he was teasing Casey every time he did it. "I hate that," She muttered, her lips a few inches away from his.

Shane smirked, "I know." Before closing the inches before him, the two separated once Derek's door flew open.

Jordyn scrunched her nose, "Gross."

"What were you doing in there?" Casey asked, automatically wanting to change the subject.

Derek looked back at Jordyn, who stared up at him, "Nothing." He mumbled quickly.

"Gross," Shane said, scrunching his nose.

"What were you guys doing?" Derek asked the question back.

"Nothing," Casey answered quickly, looking up at Shane.

"Right," Derek nodded. "Well, we have a project to finish." Derek almost closed the door.

"Wait," Casey smiled at them. "So you guys are okay now?" Casey watched as Derek's face began to redden. Jordyn nodded, as Derek did too. "Okay, good. Now go make out."

"Just making out!" Shane yelled, as the door locked. "Ugh, gross." Shane shook his head, as Casey slipped her finger through one of his belt loops, pulling him into her room.


	15. Couples and Pizza

_Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek, just the original characters. Oh, to own Michael Seater, the dream of many. _

_A/N: So a reviewer, __Dancingthingamajig, thought that I should write a sequel. Hm, I'll only post a sequel if people want one, so tell me if you guys do. Anyway, there's only two chapters after this, and it's just the cute, or laugh at them kind of stuff. If people are still reading, hope you like it. Reviews, please!_

- - - -

"Hm," Casey said, trying to think of more questions in their 'get to know each other' game that she and Shane were playing for the past twenty minutes. "Well, since I already know your favorite TV show, very manly, by the way."

Shane made a face, "Okay, enough with that."

Casey shrugged, innocently, "I'm just saying, I already know your favorite TV show, so I won't have to ask."

Shane glanced up, with a smirk, "What about we just ask random questions instead of favorites?"

Casey nodded, "Sounds good. You go first."

Shane looked up, in thought, "Ever been truly heart broken?"

Casey nodded, "Yes, with Sam. Have you?"

Shane nodded, "Yeah. When we left North Carolina, there was this girl and we were really great together. But…"

"You moved?" Casey asked, sympathetically. "Sorry."

Shane shrugged, "What can you do, right? You're turn."

"Ever been in love?" Casey asked, and Shane nodded. "Me, too."

"Let's try this fast pace, okay? It'll be fun. Don't even think about the answers, the first thing that comes to mind," Shane said, and Casey smiled.

"Yeah, it sounds good," Casey smiled, sitting up on her bed, ready to make it more fun. "You, first."

Shane gave a laugh, "Okay. Uh, do you think I'm pretty? Because Marti does."

Casey laughed, "Very. Do you think I'm pretty?"

Shane wiggled his eyebrows, "Way more than pretty. Would you really go on that road trip with me?"

"Yes. Do you like me?"

"Yes. Do you like me?"

"Yes. Would you really teach me how to surf?"

"Of course. Would you be my girlfriend?"

"Ye-. Wait, what?" Casey asked, confused, and Shane smiled.

"Would you be my girlfriend?" Shane asked a little slower. "Please?"

Casey gave a laugh, got off her bed, and sat on Shane lap, "Yes, I will." She kissed him on the lips before pulling away, "You're cute, you know that?"

Shane kissed her back, "So you tell me." Casey laughed, as his lips pressed against hers. Running her hands through his hair, as Shane kept his hand around Casey's neck. Helping Shane pull her closer, Casey wrapped her arms around Shane's neck, deepening it with every kiss. Casey stood up slowly, not disconnecting the kiss, and the two sat on the bed. Casey giggled, leaning back on her bed, as Shane scattered kisses on her neck.

- - - - - -

Trying not to crush her with his weight, Derek held himself up with his arms at Jordyn's sides, as Jordyn continued to play with his hair, tugging it whenever she liked the way Derek kissed her. Slowly, Derek let all of his weight fall on her, as his hands moved around in her soft black hair. Breathing hard, Derek gave them a few moments to breathe, and smiled down at her.

"I gotta tell ya," Derek said, kissing her neck. "Never had so much fun just making out with a girl instead of-" Before Derek could finish Jordyn bit down on Derek's shoulder, and he laughed, "I'm just kidding."

"Yeah, you are," Jordyn mumbled, before he connected their kiss. 

"Actually, I'm not. Really haven't enjoyed just making out with someone," Derek said, pulling his face away from hers, as she stared at him, confused to what to say.

"That's good?" Jordyn said, and Derek smirked, kissing her again.

"Hey," Jordyn said, and Derek pulled his hands out of her hair, to hold himself up.

"Mhm," Derek asked, placing kisses on her shoulder.

"I'm hungry," Jordyn said, and Derek playfully bit down on her. "Very funny, I mean it, though."

Derek stopped, thought, and rolled over, "So am I." Leaning on his right arm, looking down at her, he took a piece of hair, and played with it in between his fingers, "What do you want?"

Jordyn shrugged, looking up at him, "Pizza?"

"Pizzaa!" Derek growled, rolling off the bed, to grab the phone. While Derek ordered them a large supreme pizza, Jordyn sat up, waiting for him to finish. He smirked at her once he finished, jumping onto the bed, and grabbing onto her feet. He looked at the bottom of her bare foot, and looked up, with a malicious smile on his face.

"Derek," Jordyn warned, not smiling. "Don't do it." Derek raised his fingers, and approached Jordyn's foot, which was trying desperately to pull away, "Derek! Stop it! I don't take tickling well!"

Derek gave a laugh, before initiating the contacts between his fingers and her feet, while Jordyn sunk down, hitting her head against the head board, only making Derek laugh harder. Snarling, Jordyn grabbed her foot, and scratched Derek to let go. He yelped, and she glared. He pouted, jumping onto the bed, and pulling her on top of him.

"You are such an asshole," Jordyn glared, refusing to connect her lips with his. "I don't like you. I hope you get sick, because I think I still am." With that, Jordyn rolled off and lay down beside him. He looked at her, a frustrated face. "Let's watch a movie?"

He raised an eyebrow, "A chick flick?"

Jordyn looked over, and smiled, "Uh, nope?"

Derek scoffed, "Nope. I don't do chick flicks." Jordyn's eyebrows went up, as she leaned over kissing his cheek. "Nope, sorry." Jordyn made puppy dog eyes, and pouted. "Not gonna do it." Sighing, Jordyn leaned over him, and kissed his lips lightly. She pulled away, waiting for an answer, as he shook his head, eyes still closed, and mumbled, licking his bottom lip, then biting down in defeat. "It at least has to be a funny chick flick."

Jordyn sat down on the other side of the bed, and smiled to herself. "I win."

- - - - - - - - - -

"You know," Shane started, and then kissed Casey's neck, talking in between. "It's a really weird…" Kiss. "Relationship web that we all have here…" Kiss. "You and Derek. You and Me. Derek and my sister…" Kiss. "Even Sam and Emily in the mix..." Kiss. "You know since Emily liked Derek, and you went out with Sam."

"Mhm," Casey said, pulling Shane's face to hers. "It is weird," She breathed out, moaning as Shane's hands wrapped around her back, sending a warm sensation as his hands touched her skin. "And then there's Edwin and Lizzie," Casey said, as Shane stopped kissing, and her eyes flew open.

"What?" Shane asked, pulling his face away.

Casey eyes got wide, "Edwin and Lizzie?" She smiled, "Uh, they like each other?" Shane stared at her, "Yeah. I don't know what's up with that." Shane smirked. "I know we're all weird, okay?" Shane laughed, kissing her lightly. "Ah, what a tease." Casey wrapped her arms and legs around him, kissing him harder as she felt his smile against her lips.

"Casey!" Shane looked at the door, breaking their kiss, as Derek pounded on it. "We have pizza! You want some?"

Shane looked at Casey, his eyes eager, as Casey rolled her eyes. Casey nodded, as Shane rolled off her, and Casey replied with a yes. 

"Okay, stop whatever gross contact you guys are having and get out here then," Casey rolled her eyes at Derek, as she and Shane grabbed their shirts, pulling them on.

Opening the door, Casey let Shane walk out first, until Marti stood in front of them smiling, "Hi." She said, looking up at them.

"Hey, Marti," Shane said, smiling down at her.

Marti blushed, and Casey asked, "What's up, Marti?"

"I'm looking for one of my princess toys," Marti said, and Casey peeked into her bedroom.

"It's not there, Marti," Casey said, and looked around. "I'll check in the closet. Go get pizza, and I'll bring it down if I find it." 

Marti nodded, as Shane picked Marti up, placing her on his shoulders. Giggling, Marti yelled in enjoyment yelling that she was the tallest person in the world.

Opening the closet, Casey gasped, she saw that Edwin and Lizzie both bent over, trying to pick up something that fell in between them. In shock, they both tried to quickly grab the piece of paper, lying down on the floor, but only accomplished in clanking their heads together. 

"Ow!" They both yelled, falling backwards.

"What are you guys doing?" Casey asked. It was normal for Lizzie and Edwin to talk in the closet… but now they liked each other. There were worries now.

"I had to-" Edwin said, as Lizzie spoke at the same time. "Edwin had to-"

They looked at other, and then started muttering things at the same time. Casey looked at them, turning her head left to right, "Well come on. There's pizza downstairs."

Lizzie walked out first, as Edwin picked up the folded piece of paper, following her out.

"What's that?" Casey asked, and Edwin shoved it in his pocket.

"Nothing!" Edwin yelled, and Casey took a step back.

"Ookay," Casey said, as the three walked down the stairs.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Jordyn and Derek watched as Marti took two pieces for herself, walking away nonchalantly, and sitting on the couch.

Jordyn looked up at Derek, whose face fell in disappointment, "You really should've bought more."

Derek looked down at her, giving her a shut up look, as she shrugged, took two, and looked at him with a cocked eyebrow.

Derek looked into the box, with only a few more slices left. He looked up as George and Nora walked in, asking where it came from, and grabbing a piece for themselves. Shane, coming behind him, took one, slapping Derek on the back as a thanks. Sighing, Derek looked at the three pieces. Before he knew it, Edwin, Lizzie, and Casey ran down the stairs, grabbing a piece for themselves, with only a brown box for Derek to stare at.

Derek groaned, his eyes rolling back in frustration, and he yelled, "Jordyn! Give me that piece!"

Grunting, Derek sat on the edge of the couch, next to Jordyn, holding a hand out for her to give him a pizza. Jordyn looked up, with an 'are you crazy' look. "I'm sick," She said, smiling, looking back at the TV, and Derek's head hung low.

"Here, Smerek!" Marti stood up on the couch, stepping over Edwin, Lizzie, and Jordyn to hand him the piece.

"Thanks, Smarti," Derek smiled, leaning in to kiss Marti's forehead. Plopping down on Lizzie, who cringed in pain, Marti looked up at Jordyn.

"Derek was sad yesterday," She said, taking a bite out of her pizza.

Derek's eyes got wide, and Jordyn looked up at him, "Really?" She asked, smiling.

Marti nodded, "Yeah. I told him I wanted you to be his girlfriend, and he said he wanted that too."

Derek's closed his eyes, scrunched his nose, and tilted his head back knowing that eyes were all on him now. Groaning, with his voice low, and annoyed, "Marti."

"Really?" Casey asked, smirking.

Marti nodded, "Yeah, he said it." Jordyn put her hand over her nose, covering her urge to laugh. "Well, are you his girlfriend now?"

With that Jordyn's laugh deteriorated, and she slowly looked up at Derek, who was looking back down at her.

"Uh," Derek started, the two talking through the eyes on whether not they were. "Yeah, she is."

Marti grinned, facing the TV, continuing to eat her pizza, "Good."


	16. I Want the Chips!

_Disclaimer: Don't own Life with Derek, just the original characters. _

_A/N: Hm, there's like 70something hits for my last chapter, but no reviews, so that at least means people are reading, right? Well, this story is almost done, and already written, so I might as well just post the last two today. Anyway, even though it seems like people are reading, reviews please, feedback would be appreciated._

- - - - - - - - -

"Oh!" Derek stopped walking, as Jordyn almost bumped right into him. "Get the bag of chips."

Jordyn looked down at her hands, big clear glasses filled with minute maid berry juice inside. "Sure," Jordyn muttered, an M&M bag held between her teeth.

Derek let the M&M bag he was holding between his teeth drop on the counter. "Well, I can't get it." He said, as he and Jordyn looked at the plate with 'warm it up' type foods.

"Why don't you just come down after we put this in your room?" Jordyn asked, and Derek gave her a look.

"Fine. You do that then," Derek said, and Jordyn made the same face.

"No, then I'd have to come down," Jordyn said, and Derek nodded. "Oh! Idea." Jordyn put the glasses down, grabbed the bag of chips, and almost pulled at Derek's belt loops.

"Hey," Derek said, his bottom half stepping back. "What are you doing?"

Jordyn laughed, "Calm down. A useful thing about guy pants, they are bigger than girl ones." Jordyn pulled at Derek's pants, creating a space, and placed the chips bag in there.

Derek grinned, "This is why I like you."

Jordyn rolled her eyes, putting the M&M bag back in Derek's mouth and her own, as she picked up the drinks, following Derek.

"Jordyn?" Casey tilted her head back, "What time is the movie again?"

"Uh, seven-thirty," Jordyn said, keeping his teeth inseparable.

"Chips!" Marti yelled, from the couch, jumping off, and running to Derek, who was shaking his head.

"Smarti, no, this is ours," Derek said, and Marti glared.

"Smerek, I want them!" Marti said, trying to grab the chips from his pants.

"Smarti, no!" Derek yelled, and Marti roared.

"Smerek, yes!" With that Marti threw a fist at Derek's crotch, and grabbed the bag of chips while he leaned forward in pain. Marti ran upstairs, opening it up, and munching on.

"Aw, that's harsh," Shane said, as he and Casey watched from the couch.

Derek moaned, and Jordyn laughed frantically. Derek walked slowly to the table, to sit down and put the stuff down. "Will you help me?"

In between laughs, Jordyn asked, "What the hell am I supposed to do?" Derek threw a glare at her, and she laughed harder, rubbing his back for comfort. "Come on, you can lie down upstairs," Jordyn said, putting her and Derek's M&M packs in her mouth. Derek walked up the stairs, very slowly, as Jordyn followed up, trying not to drop the stuff from her laughter.

Smiling, as Derek and Jordyn walked up the stairs, Casey sat back down, falling into Shane's arms, leaning her head against his chest. She sighed in pure satisfaction, "I like them together."

Shane looked down at her, his arm around her and over her stomach, "Who else do you like together?"

"Reese Witherspoon and Ryan Phillipe, but there's not much I can do about that," Casey said, looking up at Shane, who stared at her. "I'm kidding, you know I like us together." Casey leaned up, kissing Shane, "I love us together."

Shane nodded, "Good answer."

Casey stared at Shane watching TV, "Are you going to move again?" Shane looked down at Casey, eyes unsure.

He didn't want to give her false hope that he would be there for more than a year. But he didn't want her to lose all hope in it. If they did had to move, Shane would've considered just staying here for college, as their father continued his voyage to live in every state around America. Maybe one day he would venture off across water. Shane wasn't quite sure why his father did it, and brought his kids along for the ride. Especially after Shane and Jordyn would find somewhere they loved; Shane's was San Diego, and Jordyn's was New York City. But he did get a glimpse into why his father would run. It was easy to run when you were faced with loss. You give something, like an emotion, an admiration, a glimmer of hope to something you like, and when it lets you down, the blow could feel like death. Shane just figured that his father never found the one thing worth fighting for.

"I hope not," Shane answered, and Casey gave a slight smile, disappointed by the answer, but tilted up her head to give him a kiss. But this? This was definitely worth fighting for. "I'll just live here if my dad decides to leave."

Casey smiled, "You'd do that?"

Shane thought, and gave a nod, "I like it here. If our dad wants to break his pinky promise to me and Jordyn and move after a year, then he can go by himself." Shane thought. It hurt him that he even said that, "Well, no. We'll just keep him in your closet until he changes his mind."

Casey laughed, putting her head back on Shane's chest, "Sounds like a plan."

"Casey!" Lizzie yelled, running down the stairs, and Casey sat up in a hurry, dizzy from how quick it was. "I have to talk to you." Lizzie stood at the bottom of the stairs, "In your room."

Casey nodded, looking at Shane, who watched her go. "Liz?" Casey asked, running up the stairs, "Did something happen?" Casey walked into her room to see Edwin and Lizzie sitting there, staring at her, with their innocent looking eyes. "Uh?"

"Can you get Derek?" Edwin asked, and Casey nodded, leaving the room.

"Derek!" Casey yelled, but the music was too loud. Putting a hand over her eyes, in case something was going on, Casey turned the doorknob, and walked in. Slowly, she made a space between her index and middle finger, to peek at what was going on. Putting her hand down, she saw Derek sitting at his computer chair, and Jordyn sitting on the bed, looking at a hockey magazine. "Oh, thank God you guys aren't…" Casey opened her eyes to a confused Derek and Jordyn, "Right. Derek come here, Edwin and Lizzie have to talk to us."

Derek nodded, got up slowly, since he was still in pain, and slowly walked over, closing the door behind him.

"Okay, guys, what's up?" Casey asked, as Derek walked up behind her.

"Close the door, please," Lizzie said, and Derek looked at Casey oddly. "Okay," Lizzie took a deep breath. "We just wanted to tell you that-"

While saying this, Lizzie and Edwin's hands met as they sat on the bed. Derek's eyes got wide, and he yelled, "Hey! Wh-wh-what is that about?"

Lizzie and Edwin jumped in shock, and Casey slapped Derek's arm, telling him to shut up.

"Me and Lizzie are together now," Edwin said bluntly, and Casey smiled, as Derek's jaw dropped.

"What?!" Derek yelled, his voice cracking like no other. "How did this- Why are you just smiling?" Derek turned Casey's shoulder. "Did you know about this already?"

Casey nodded, "Lizzie told me."

Derek head snapped to Edwin, "And you didn't tell me?"

Edwin shrugged, and Lizzie said, "I wanted to tell you, but Edwin didn't want me to."

Derek shook his head in disbelief, "They're like, the ones that worked out." Derek said to Casey, who nodded.

"I guess they actually really like each other," Casey mumbled, as Edwin and Lizzie tilted their heads to the side.

"What?" Lizzie asked, as Casey and Derek just shook their heads, mumbling nothing.

"So, you guys are…" Derek clapped his hands, "Together?"

They nodded.

"Well, that's…" Derek bit his bottom lip, looking into the air, and scrunching his face. "Great." Casey slapped his arm, and he held the spot. "No, really, it is great, you guys. I'm glad you realized who you like so much."

Casey grinned and nodded along, "Yeah, you guys are so cute together."

"You guys did get along better than we did," Derek said and Casey gave a nod. "You also are closer than we are. You spend more time together than we do." Casey gave another nod. "Well then this is just a lovely arrangement, then."

Edwin stared at Derek, "Don't tell the parents."

Derek's eyes got wide, just thinking of the explanation they would have to make up, "Wouldn't dream of it."

"Yeah well, we're gonna go and you guys can…" Casey looked at Derek, trying to find the word. He shrugged in reply, "Be what you are."

Derek smiled to himself, trying not to laugh at Casey. Slowly the two began walking out, waving, and smiling at the younger siblings. "Wait!" Derek stuck his head into the room, "No talking in the closet with the door closed anymore." Edwin and Lizzie nodded in agreement. "Good."

Derek walked into his room, and Casey stood at the door way. The two looked distraught and Jordyn examined both of them, "You guys okay?" Jordyn eyes got wide, as Derek and Casey repeated their nervous yes's over and over. "Okay, seems like you guys are very okay."

Casey looked at Derek, "It's fine. It'll be fine. Just fine." Derek looked at up at her, "Right?"

Derek nodded, "Yeah, it's fine. Just… " Derek head pulled back, as he let out a sneeze. Afterwards, he looked at Jordyn, glaring because he was feeling a cold coming on, and it was all her fault.

Casey scrunched her nose, "Just very weird." She shook her head, trying to shake it off. "Hey, where's Em?"

Jordyn looked up, "I don't know. You should call her though; maybe she and Sam wanna go to the movies."

Casey nodded, "That does sound good; I'll call her up right now." Casey closed the door behind her.

Jordyn turned to face Derek, who was leaning over, with his head resting on his arm. She giggled, and he peered over at her, glaring slightly, "Your crotch better?"

Derek gave a fake laugh, "Yeah, it feels great."

Jordyn laughed, and looked back at the magazine. She glanced at Derek, feeling his stare not leaving her. "What?"

Derek made a sad face, "I think I need to be nursed." Jordyn made a disgusted face, "I need to be loved." Jordyn sighed, unimpressed. "Kiss me, it'll help." Derek said, making the dorky fish lips, and closed eyes thing. Jordyn raised an eyebrow, took a pillow, crawling closer to Derek.

"Hey," Jordyn said, quickly, as Derek opened his eyes. Once he did, she threw the pillow in his face, and went back to where she was sitting. First holding the pillow on his face, Derek slowly pulled it down, and glared.

"You're mean."

"Only because I learned it from you," Jordyn said, giving a polite smile.


	17. The Group

_Disclaimer: For the last time in this story, I've got to say, I don't own Life with Derek, and I don't own Michael Seater, which I think is a big shame. _

_A/N: Ah yes, the last chapter. Hope you guys liked the story as much as I liked writing it. I'm not so good at endings, because I'm not used to actually completing in my stories, HAH. But I hope you guys like it. Thanks to all of those who reviewed! You guys are great, and gave me a lot of motivation to keep updating this. The replied for the last chapter are at the bottom. Reviews, please, and I'll only post up a sequel if people liked this, and review for one. I might be continuing my songfic for Dasey, but I'm not sure yet. You should review if you think I should. Anywaay, off to the chapter. Enjoy. _

- - - - - - -

Shane nuzzled his face into Casey's neck, as she first giggled at the tickling his spiked hair did to her. He laughed in reply, and continued to graze his hair against her. Not being able to take it anymore, she cupped his face in her hand, and kissed him smiling. Leaning back, as Shane leaned over her, the two kissed slowly, deepening it by the minute. Hearing a creak on the stairs, Shane detached himself from Casey's face.

"What's wrong?" Casey asked, confused and slightly agitated to cut off a great kiss for no big reason.

"What if someone comes down?" Shane asked, and Casey laughed. "Casey, what if Marti comes down and sees us?"

Casey shook her head, "I'm sure Marti has walked in enough times on Derek."

Shane nodded, "That's probably true."

Casey smiled, "Exactly."

"Well, if you insist," Shane said, before connecting his and Casey's lips. The two heard a louder creak from the foot on the top of the stairs. Disconnecting their bodies and lips from one another, Shane sat up, fixing his shirt, and Casey sat up on the other side of the couch, fixing her clothes too.

"Marti!" Casey yelled, the two turning their heads around.

"Uh, no?" Jordyn raised an eyebrow, walking down the stairs, in confusion.

"Oh, there's no reason to stop for her. Geez," Shane said, turning his head forward, and Casey laughed. Jordyn stood there, at the platform, still confused.

Jordyn shrugged, asking, "Hey, did you call Emily yet?"

Casey put the phone down, "Hm, she's not answering." Jordyn reached the bottom of the steps, and Casey thought. "Do you want to go over there real quick?"

"Sure," Jordyn said, grabbing her jacket and Casey's too. Walking across the driveway, and into Emily's lawn, the two stood in front of the door, shivering to the cold. "Hm, weird." Jordyn mumbled, after they rang it for the first time. Jordyn turned as Casey went for the door knob. "Oh," Jordyn's face made an o shape seeing Sam's car. "They're probably busy." Jordyn turned expecting to see Casey, but Casey already stepped inside. "Casey, no!" Jordyn whispered closing the door behind her. Jordyn quietly ran up the stairs to see Casey, pausing before knocking on the door.

Casey looked back at Jordyn, contemplating if this was something they should go, "Should I?"

Jordyn smiled, knowing that they were going to see something, "It's your ex-boyfriend and best friend."

Casey pouted, and lightly knocked on the door, but jumped back in surprise when it wasn't fully closed, and opened by itself. Closing her eyes, and using her hand to cover her eyes, Casey squeaked. Jordyn did the same from her stand on her stairs. They stayed like that until the surprised screams from Emily and Sam were done, and they found it to be safe.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Emily screeched, and Jordyn peeked. Jordyn sighed, seeing that Emily was full dressed, but scrunched her nose seeing Sam wasn't.

Jordyn smiled uncomfortably, "Movies?"

Casey smiled along with Jordyn, while Sam grabbed his shirt and pulled it on. Emily looked back at Sam, who shrugged, "Uh, sure?"

- - - - - - - -

Marti ran down the stairs yelling Emily's name, while the six started to walk out the door, "Emily! Emily!"

Emily turned around, and smiled at Marti, "Yes, Marti?"

"Where's Dimmy?" Marti asked, smiling.

"He's with my parents. Why? Do you want to play, Marti?" Emily asked, and Marti grinned.

"We're getting married today! Charlie said yes, but I don't like Charlie, I like Dimmy," Marti explained, and Emily and Casey nodded to each other. It was about the fifth time Dimmy and Marti got married that year.

"I'll see if he can come get married tomorrow?" Emily asked, and Marti nodded saying okay, and skipping up the stairs.

"Everyone's getting into relationships today," Casey said, closing the door, being the last one out.

"Well, Marti and Dimmy have gotten married a lot of times already," Derek said, and Casey pointed.

"That's true."

Emily faced them, "Wait, a day for relationships?" She looked at Casey and Shane, "You two go out?"

Shane and Casey faced each other, and then smiled. Casey replied, blushing slightly from all the staring and grinning Emily was doing, "Yes."

"Come on, let's sit first," Shane said, bringing Casey along. Sam and Emily followed as well, as Jordyn and Derek scrunched their noses.

"I thought we were going to the movie now," Jordyn said, and Derek said yeah.

"A few more minutes," Shane mumbled, and Jordyn stared.

"Fine, we're gonna walk up and down the street then," Derek said, and Jordyn followed.

"Why? So you guys can make out?" Shane joked, and Jordyn looked back.

"No, because your fat ass takes the spot for three people," Jordyn retorted, and Shane frowned, as Casey played with his hair to make him feel better. "Juust kidding, chicken arms." Jordyn smiled, and Derek smiled to himself.

"Perfect match," Emily said, as the two walked away, making their way down the street.

"They're going out, too," Casey said, as the four looked forward to see Derek shove Jordyn, who almost fell off the curb. Jordyn retaliated by waiting until Derek walked a little bit in front of her, kneeled down, and grabbed his ankle. Jordyn's head titled back, as she gave a loud laugh after Derek went face down, almost hitting the ground with his face, but caught himself with his arms. Jordyn sat down on her bottom, leaning back on her hands, gasping for air. Derek flipped over, lying down on the ground, breathing heavily.

"Yeah, they really do look it," Emily said, after the four got done laughing at Derek. Derek sat up, grabbed Jordyn's shoe, pulling it off quickly, and throwing it in the middle of street. Jordyn yelled out his name, and struggled to punch him as he tickled her foot. Yelling profanities at him, Jordyn reached, trying to grab Derek, who just kept his body far from her. "Yeah, they'll last."

Giving up, Jordyn laid back on the ground, as Derek's grip on her foot released a little. He crawled over to her, gave her a kiss on the forehead, as she lightly slapped his cheek. Pulling her up, Derek wrapped his arms around her, lifting her off the ground. Derek held onto her, as he limped to get her shoe. Derek put her down, and they sat on the curb. He rubbed the places he knew he would get bruises from the fall, and she pulled her shoe back on.

"It's like watching TV," Sam mumbled, his arm around Emily.

Derek leaned down to catch eye contact with Jordyn, her head down. He grinned like a little boy to her, and she stared at him. Giving a laugh, Derek kissed her, and messed up her hair as he pulled away.

"Aw," Casey cooed, and Emily did too. "Well, that was cute."

"We are so late for our movie," Shane said, after a few minutes of silence and watching.

"Oh, yeah," They all mumbled, finally getting up from the bench, walking down the stairs. Meeting up with Jordyn and Derek, the group lazily dragged their feet, walking down the street and to the closest theater.

A couple whose eyes never took their glance off each other, in complete desire, making up for the time they've known each other but didn't realize how good they were together.

A couple where the girl talked and the guy actually listened, kissing her cheek, making her blush profusely.

And of course, a couple who laughed hysterically at each other, as the boy took the girl's hand, as it grazed by his.

* * *

**Ghostwriter626**- Thanks for the review! Glad you liked the chapter.

**Missmiamya**- thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter, too. Gah, I hate it when I can't review, or whenever is being weird. Hope you like the ending.


	18. Author's Note

Hey guys. I usually don't make author note chapters, but for this I will. The sequel to this story is up. Hope you guys continue to read, and please review to tell me what you think. Have a lovely day.


End file.
